Historias
by Nagini86
Summary: SPOILERS DE DH. Porque aún quedan muchas historias por contar.
1. Las 4 muertes de Remus Lupin

_Hay muchas cosas que Jk no contó. Muchas de ellas sobrevuelan mi cabeza y echan raíces en mi mente. Aquí encontrarás cosas que tal vez pudieron ser o tal vez no. Pero todo (ahora sí) es cannon._

**Las 4 muertes de Remus Lupin**

Remus John Lupin murió por primera vez un jueves por la noche de Marzo de 1969.

Su madre jamás le dijo la fecha exacta. "Esto no es algo para celebrar aniversarios" dijo con su voz frágil pero fuerte una vez que le preguntó. Remus jamás volvió a preguntar.

Lo que no necesitó preguntar fue el dolor que le acechaba cada día previo a la luna llena. Ni el rechazo con el que las madres de los otros niños lo miraban, como si él fuese poco menos que un asesino en serie. Ni el horror que atenazaba a su mente cuando aquella esfera plateada se dibujaba en el cielo y lo rociaba con su luz y él sabía que iba a dejar de ser él, que su cuerpo y sus instintos lo domarían por completo.

En ese momento, Remus Lupin alzaba sus ojos a la Luna y lloraba.

···

La segunda vez fue un 31 de Octubre de 1981.

Lily y James, _sus_ Lily y James, asesinados.

_Traicionados_.

James, el bromista, siempre sonriendo, siempre radiante de felicidad con el sol reflejado en sus gafas redondas, con una snitch en el bolsillo. Lily, seria y paciente, inteligente, vibrante cabello rojo y los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás contempló. Ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos el día que el pequeño Harry nació.

Su mente se negaba a creerlo y en un macabro esfuerzo su memoria recordaba todos aquellos momentos que vivió con ellos. Los momentos felices.

Remus lloró aquella noche como nunca antes había llorado. Sus sollozos se mezclaron con la luz de la luna, casi aullidos a pesar de que sólo estaba medio llena, su pena tan desgarradora como el lastimero quejido de un cachorro. Exhausto, dolorido de tanto llorar, su fatigado cuerpo se apoyó en la pared, sus manos rozaron la mesa y la derribaron.

James y Lily sonreían desde la foto que siempre estaba allí, sobre la mesita de noche, junto a Peter y a él mismo y a su lado... estaba Sirius.

Quiso gritar pero no pudo. "No es cierto" se dijo a sí mismo, contemplando la hermosa cara de su amigo, su negro cabello reluciente, "no es cierto" repitió para sí mismo, mientras el dolor se extendía por su cuerpo como un frío que le helaba las venas, mientras miles de imágenes en su mente recordaban al amigo al que ahora se suponía que debía odiar.

"¡Por supuesto, yo seré el padrino!" había gritado en el mismo instante en el que observó por primera vez la redonda carita del niño. "Me llamará Tito Sirius y compartirá los caramelos conmigo" "Quieres decir que se los quitarás" había apuntado Lily con una ceja alzada y Sirius no pudo evitar echarse a reír con aquella risa suya, tan ronca y tan llena de vida.

"Ha matado a una calle llena de muggles, Remus. Y a Peter". Dumbledore habó con voz grave aunque había un matiz en su voz, un leve matiz que hacía que pareciera que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

"No. Sirius no. No." Cerró los ojos. Tal vez si los apretaba con fuerza aquel maldito dolor, aquel vacío en la boca del estómago, desaparecería. Tal vez así ya no tendría ganas de vomitar.

"Harry está bien" había dicho Dumbledore "no te preocupes por él". Extrañamente, Remus no se preocupó. Ni si quiera se acordó de él al principio. Fue sólo días más tarde, cuando supo que el niño estaba con sus horribles tíos y que además no se le permitiría verlo hasta que recibiera la carta de Hogwarts, cuando realmente se enfureció. Gritó, aulló, arañó y derribó sillas y estantes.

Pero en ese instante, en ese preciso instante, Remus John Lupin se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el mundo. No más cervezas de mantequilla, no más partidos de quidditch, no más reuniones merodeadoras a la luz de la luna.

Completamente solo, otra vez.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo y aulló a la luna, su única compañera de viaje.

···

Volvió a morir en 1996, ni siquiera recordaba qué día de junio.

Justo un par de años de haber vuelto ligeramente a la vida. Porque su vida volvió un poquito cuando volvió a Hogwarts y vio a Harry. Harry que era exactamente igual que James pero con los ojos de Lily y además tenía el Mapa del Merodeador. Harry que era valiente y generoso y tenía a su lado a los mejores amigos que hubiera podido soñar. Harry que, a pesar de todo, había conseguido ser un poquito feliz.

Y su alma se desempolvó ligeramente cuando el mapa del merodeador escribió "Peter Pettigrew" y entonces él lo supo.

No. Sirius no. _No_.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Había estado en lo cierto doce malditos años, en los que ni siquiera se atrevió a visitarle en Azkaban. Pero dentro, muy dentro, en ese trozo de corazón que todavía conseguía latir cada segundo, él lo había sabido.

Sirius no. _Peter_.

Así que lo buscó y lo abrazó como a un hermano. Y le dolió que fuera Peter, pero Peter no era Sirius y se suponía que ya estaba muerto. Y Sirius había vuelto.

Pero volvió por poco tiempo.

Así era Sirius, y él lo sabía. Amante de la acción y la aventura, no podía quedarse en casa sentado en el sillón, _tenía_ que salir. Tenía que acompañar a Harry a King's Cross, tenía que enfrentarse con Snape, tenía que darle codazos cada vez que Tonks lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, tenía que ser igual de inmaduro que cuando tenía 15 años.

Tenía que enfrentarse a su prima la loca y gritarle que practicara el tiro al blanco con él.

Ella lo hizo, claro está. Estaba loca.

Supo que estaba muerto cuando el cuerpo alto y fibroso se perdió entre los pliegues fantasmales de aquella extraña tela.

En realidad no sujetó a Harry. Se apoyó en aquel chico delgaducho y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos, temeroso a partes iguales de que saliera huyendo y de que él mismo se derrumbara. Después lo dejó ir.

Porque Sirius estaba _muerto_.

Nadie lo vio llorar. Tonks lo miraba como si temiera que fuese a romperse en mil pedazos, con ojos llorosos y el cuerpo temblándole a causa de la pena, su cabello rosa de pronto apagado y lacio.

Lloró solo, cuando llegó a casa de Ojoloco y se encerró en la minúscula habitación de invitados. Lloró porque la vida era injusta y todo era una maldita mierda. Lloró porque quiso volver a tener trece años y recorrer pasadizos secretos y comer golosinas y quedarse allí para siempre.

Lloró tanto que en su boca quedó un sabor salado que tardó mucho en irse.

No había luna aquella noche.

···

La última muerte, la _de verdad_, fue en 1998.

Esa ni siquiera la notó. No dolió y se sintió bien.

Dolohov estaba allí y lo apuntaba con la varita. Percy Weasley estaba cerca y gritaba. Gritaba con furia y dolor desgarradores y Remus supo que aquel asesino despiadado había matado a Fred.

Una losa de mármol cayó sobre su maltrecho corazón. Fred Weasley que era tan joven y había estado en su clase y era hijo de Molly y era bromista y tenía el mapa y...

Fred Weasley que no merecía morir.

Por primera vez en años deseó matar a alguien. Deseó ardientemente hacerlo, apuntarle con su varita y gritar aquellas malditas dos palabras. Además estaba Percy, que no era rival para Dolohov y él, Remus, no podía permitir que Molly y Arthur perdieran otro hijo.

Así que lo hizo.

Gritó el nombre de aquella maldición Imperdonable sin pensar en Dora, ni en Ted, ni siquiera en Harry Potter. Gritó porque Fred no debía morir, porque era injusto, porque no podía dejar que aquello volviera a ocurrir.

Porque él era un maldito Merodeador y moriría luchando.

No acertó. Lo intentó de nuevo, más de una vez, y consiguió que aquel maldito desgraciado fijara sus desorbitados ojos en él y olvidara al muchacho. Tal vez fueran sólo segundos, pero a él le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que la maldición le golpeó en el pecho.

De pronto todo fue frío y en la lejanía escuchó la voz de Dora. Tuvo tiempo de pensar en Ted.

Y luego hubo calor y flotaba música de jazz que salía de un gramófono y James estaba allí y Lily se reía y detrás estaba Sirius.

-Eh, Lunático, cuánto has tardado. Fíjate, los Merodeadores reunidos de nuevo.

···


	2. Cosas que no deberían pasar

**Cosas que no deberían pasar cuando tienes 17 años**

-John Holmett ha muerto.

Cinco rostros se volvieron hacia Frank Longbottom. Peter abrió mucho los ojos, Remus los cerró con fuerza, Sirius apretó los dientes, James clavó sus uñas en sus manos, los ojos claros de Alice se empañaron.

-Su padre era Muggle, su madre había estado en Ravenclaw. Los mataron dos días después de Navidad. La versión oficial es que hubo un "terrible accidente" –Frank resopló con indignación.

Se oyó un ruido tras ellos. Parada en medio de la Sala Común, Lily Evans los miraba, con los libros que antes habían estado en sus manos ahora esparcidos por el suelo y por su expresión parecía a punto de estallar de pena.

-¿John Holmett? –repitió, tan bajito que fue casi un suspiro. Durante unos segundos tan sólo se quedó allí, parada, sin decir nada, mirándolos, esperando que alguien dijera que sólo era una macabra broma.

Remus se levantó muy despacio de su asiento, caminó hacia ella y recogió los libros del suelo. Los dejó sobre la mesa con delicadeza y miró a Lily. Ella abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, tratando desesperadamente de respirar a pesar de que sus pulmones parecían vacíos ahora.

-Era sólo un niño –murmuró con voz quebrada –Sólo un niño... Yo le di clases particulares el año pasado... de Pociones... Era un crío...

Remus la sujetó justo en el instante en que las piernas le fallaron. Lily se apretó contra él, tratando de sentir su calor ahora que su propio cuerpo estaba helado. Se mordió la lengua furiosamente para no estallar en sollozos.

-Esto irá a peor.

Sirius hablaba con voz pastosa, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los brazos del sillón, sus hermosas facciones contraídas en una mueca de ira y disgusto.

-Les gusta hacer sufrir a la gente. Se sienten poderosos y tratarán de asustarnos, de exterminarnos. Y mientras tanto, el Ministerio cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos fingiendo que no pasa nada. Y nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí, callados y quietos, viendo como todas estas cosas malas les pasan a gente buena.

-¡NO!

Todos observaron en silencio a James, El golpe seco con el puño que había propinado a la mesa retumbó en la inmensa sala vacía. Sus manos temblaban de rabia y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos tras los redondos cristales.

-¡No pienso dejar que ellos ganen! Podemos hacer algo, podemos ayudar y pienso hacerlo –exclamó, mientras las manos continuaban temblándole de frustración. Peter lo miró como sólo se puede mirar al ser que más se admira en la Tierra e incluso Lily se olvidó de llorar.

James se levantó de golpe, se paseó por la habitación y dio una patada a una silla. Después apoyó la frente en el alféizar de la ventana y su rostro quedó oscurecido por las sombras de la tarde.

-Esto... –murmuró después de largo rato –esto es de verdad. Está ocurriendo. Hay gente ahí fuera tratando de _matarnos_, y las cosas no deberían ser así cuando tienes 17 años. Todo el porvenir debería ser brillante y hecho de papel de colores y no la perspectiva de una... _matanza_.

Hubo un silencio nuevamente en que Frank se acercó a Alice y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. Sirius miraba fijamente a James, sólo a él, como si no existiera nadie más.

-No quiero volver –dijo sin apartar los ojos de su mejor amigo, con una suavidad tan extraña en él que Remus lo miró –No quiero volver allí nunca más.

Remus sabía exactamente a qué lugar se refería Sirius. Y también sabía porqué no quería volver.

-Es tu casa –replicó Remus con un tono de voz tan suave como el de su amigo y la ternura brillándole en los ojos. Él podría ser un paria para la sociedad, pero al menos siempre tuvo el abrazo cariñoso de una madre, cosa que Sirius prácticamente desconocía.

-Pero no es mi hogar –Sirius desvió los ojos tan sólo un segundo de James para clavarlos en los ambarinos de su amigo y luego volvió a fijarlos en el muchacho alto y despeinado que se apoyaba en la ventana.

-No volverás. Te quedarás con nosotros, en mi casa.

El corazón de Sirius se sintió cálido cuando James pronunció aquellas palabras sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese crecido diez años de pronto. Una oleada de gratitud inundó sus sentidos como jamás nadie había logrado hacerle sentir.

Lily observó a los tres jóvenes. Había una esperanza. Si las personas como ellos se quedaban a luchar, todavía había una oportunidad. Al observar a James Potter, James el bromista incorregible que nunca supo donde estaba el límite entre las travesuras y la ofensa, glotón y siempre con una frase de "Sal conmigo, Evans" en los labios; ese James parecía ahora perdido en el tiempo, sustituido por otro mucho más maduro y fuerte.

Fue un impulso. En realidad ella no quería hacerlo. No quería avanzar a través de la estancia y parar a su lado y observar su pelo desordenado. No quería que la ternura que desprendía en aquel instante por sus ojos marrones la invadiera por completo y tomara el control de su corazón.

No quería sujetar suavemente sus dedos entre los suyos y acariciar su piel con su pulgar.

_No_ quería enamorarse de James Potter justo en ese instante.

O quizás _sí quería_, a juzgar por el bote que pegó su corazón dentro de su pecho cuando el trató de sonreír y no pudo porque había lágrimas bailando en sus ojos, detrás de esos pequeños cristales redondos.

Segundos después la miró con seriedad.

-Deberías hablar con Snape.

Ella desvió la vista. Sev...

-El futuro está plagado de oscuridad, Lily. Habla con él.

-Perdería el tiempo –el vozarrón ronco de Sirius retumbó en las paredes de piedra –Es como mi hermano. Supremacía de la sangre.

-Al menos debe intentarlo, Sirius, James tiene razón –terció Remus –todos merecemos una oportunidad.

-No.

Todos la miraron. Lily sabía bien de lo que hablaba. Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Hablaré con él –dijo, "para decirle adiós" añadió para sí.

A lo lejos sonó el timbre que llamaba a clase. Sirius se desperezó y la sonrisa que siempre flotaba un sus labios volvió a aflorar.

-Historia de la Magia, joder qué bien. Tengo un sueño horrible.

-Trata de no roncar demasiado alto –indicó Remus mientras recogía la mochila.

-Sí, la última vez estuviste a punto de provocar un terremoto.

-Tú te callas Colagusano, al menos yo no babeé mi libro de texto hasta que las hojas se quedaron pegadas.

-¡Eso fue un accidente!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco cuando los tres se perdieron por el retrato. Frank y Alice también se pusieron en pie y recogieron sus mochilas.

-No fue un accidente –dijo James, y le guiñó un ojo a Lily mientras caminaba hacia el retrato –Le echamos pus de bubotubérculo destilada cuando Binns no miraba.

Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-James –lo llamó justo cuando el retrato se abría para dejarlo pasar. Él se paró y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

El chico sonrió y salió por el retrato.

-Sólo quería oír tu nombre en mis labios.

···


	3. In memoriam

**In memoriam**

Aquel año, el verano fue caluroso. Mucho. Inglaterra no estaba acostumbrada a temperaturas tan altas, al sol brillando con toda su fuerza en el cielo, a las diminutas nubes que no conseguían aminorar el bochorno.

Sin embargo, no faltaba nadie. Harry paseó su vista entre los asistentes y una tenue sonrisa afloró a sus labios cuando vio algunas manos entrelazadas. Alguien había conseguido encontrar un trocito de felicidad en alguna parte.

A su lado, Hermione. Ella no lo miraba, su vista clavada en el imponente castillo que se alzaba ante ellos, los ojos inundados de recuerdos. De pronto, como un rayo de sol inesperado en medio de un día lluvioso, sonrió y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Recuerdas como lloraba Oliver Wood cuando ganamos la Copa en tercero?

El recuerdo de Oliver, fornido y duro capitán de Gryffindor, sollozando en su hombro como un chiquillo provocó en Harry una suave carcajada.

-Aquella noche durmió con la Copa, Lee nos lo contó –ambos sonrieron aún más y desviaron su vista hacia el célebre comentarista de los partidos de quidditch

-Oliver siempre prefirió los premios de quidditch a las chicas –suspiró detrás de ellos Alicia Spinett -Estuve enamorada de él como una boba desde los doce años y ni se enteró.

-Él tal vez no, pero el resto del colegio sí –sonrió con una pizca de maldad Katie Bell, que se había unido a la conversación. Alicia la golpeó en el brazo -¡Auch! Recuerdo cómo te tomaban el pelo los gemelos ¡Hasta inventaron una canción!

-¿Una canción? –Harry a duras penas podía contener la risa.

-Sí, era algo sobre su hermoso cabello rubio flotando sobre la escoba –Katie sonreía más a cada palabra, pues Alicia se ponía más y más colorada –"_Allá va Oliver por el aire / y a Alice se le cae la baba"_

-¡La canción de Alice! –exclamó Lee, uniéndose a la conversación y riendo a carcajadas –Un día mandamos a Peeves a que se la cantara en los lavabos.

-¡Fuisteis vosotros! –exclamó Alice con indignación.

-Pues claro. Las mejores ideas siempre eran nuestras –proclamó Lee con orgullo llevándose la mano al corazón –Todavía recuerdo aquel día en que llenamos a la Señora Norris de Polvos Pica-Pica Especiales. No sabíamos que Filch supiese bailar tan bien.

Todos rieron con ganas. Hubo un segundo de silencio y después, como si todos estuviesen pensado en los mismo al mismo tiempo, cantaron a la vez:

-"_Allá va Oliver por el aire / y a Alice se le cae la baba_"

Lee explotó en risas y Alice se puso más colorada que nunca.

-Se nos ocurrió a Fred y a mí una noche que Oliver vino de entrenar y Alice tropezó con una silla al verlo pasar.

Todos observaron a George en silencio. Una sonrisa se abrió paso muy despacio entre sus labios.

-Lo de enviar a Peeves fue idea de Fred, por cierto, pero la parte de la canción sobre volar juntos en la escoba la escribí yo – Alice abrió la boca para protestar con indignación pero tuvo que reír cuando George puso la mano sobre la frente en actitud dramática y comenzó a imitarla con voz aguda –"Oh, Oliver, deja de mirar la Nimbus 2000, mírame a mí, Oliver, Oliver"

-¡Yo no hacía eso! –protestó ella entre risas.

-Mentirosa ¡un día le tiraste una quaffle a la cabeza sólo para que te gritara un rato! –exclamó Katie.

-Y lo conseguiste –George se masajeó las sienes –Todavía puedo oír los gritos de Oliver y todavía siento el dolor de cabeza que nos provocó.

-¿Recordáis el día que Harry recibió la Saeta de Fuego y McGonagall se la confiscó? –preguntó Katie. Todos asintieron con una sonrisa y Harry le mandó una furtiva mirada a Hermione, que se había puesto ligeramente roja –Oliver estuvo protestando por lo bajo y por lo alto al menos tres días, echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Y Lee estuvo haciendo propaganda de la Saeta casi un mes, en todos los partidos que jugábamos –a George se le escapó una risita –"Mirad que estabilidad, cómo se desliza por el aire, que gran compensación, que estupendos acabados" A McGonagall casi le da un ataque.

Alicia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lee para reírse con más fuerza.

-Pues os perdisteis a la digna sucesora de Lee como comentarista: Luna Lovegood –apuntó Harry –Jamás podré olvidar la "peste del perdedor".

Incluso Hermione rió, recordando las furiosas protestas de la profesora de Transformaciones por culpa de los comentarios extravagantes de Luna.

-¿De qué habláis? –preguntó la voz grave y profunda de Ron acercándose, serio.

-De quidditch –respondió Hermione, y Ron no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa. Con una sonrisa, ella añadió –Y de buenos recuerdos.

-Por cierto, Ron, gran parada en aquel partido contra Ravenclaw que nos dio la Copa –exclamó Lee –Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero fue un partidazo.

-Sí, Ron, hiciste cierto aquello de "Weasley es nuestro Rey" –George palmeó suavemente y con cariño la espalda de su hermano menor.

Hubo un segundo de silencio en que los pensamientos de todos los presentes retrocedieron al colegio, donde tantas cosas buenas les habían ocurrido, donde tantos recuerdos felices se enmarcaban en campos de quidditch y viejas paredes de gruesos muros de piedra.

El sol se alzó en línea recta, majestuoso señor del cielo.

-Creo que ya es hora –murmuró Lee con la voz cargada de sentimiento. Todos asintieron, Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano de Ron, y éste a su vez pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano mayor.

Un poco más allá, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy y Penélope se abrazaban y trataban de compartir las fuerzas que les quedaban. Neville estaba, cogido del brazo de su orgullosa abuela; Luna Lovegood abrazaba a su padre, vestida con una sobria túnica púrpura; Fleur escondía su rostro en el hombro de su marido.

Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Ernie MacMillan, Michael Corner y muchos otros rostros se podían reconocer entre las personas que estaban allí concentradas, en un respetuoso silencio. Muchos de los actuales alumnos de Hogwarts también estaban en la gran explanada que rodeaba al castillo. Los profesores (la mayoría más ancianos de lo que Harry los recordaba) también estaban allí.

Una mano pequeña y suave apretó la de Harry y éste no necesitó mirar para saber quien era. Lentamente alzó la mano que lo asía y la besó en un gesto de cariño. Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Ginny. A su lado, Ron apretaba con fuerza a Hermione contra sí mismo, los ojos brillantes cargados de lágrimas.

Lentamente el sol llegó al punto más alto y sus rayos iluminaron suavemente primero, y después con mucha fuerza, el frontal de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y como si una mano invisible las cincelase en tinta dorada con delicadeza, unas hermosas letras fueron apareciendo por toda la pared, formando nombres en medio del silencio.

Lavender Brown primero, Colin Creevey después y mucho otros nombres, pasando por Remus y Dora Lupin, Parvati Patil, Pomona Sprout, Zacharías Smith, Severus Snape hasta llegar a Fred Weasley.

Ahogadas exclamaciones de dolor se escuchaban de los presentes, cuando el nombre de sus seres queridos, amigos o familiares aparecían en la pared, y antes de que el sol terminara de escribir con sus rayos todos los nombres, mucha gente lloraba ya, sentada en la hierba, incapaz de soportar el recuerdo amargo del día en que todas aquellas vidas se perdieron.

Molly abrazaba a su marido con fuerza y éste no podía evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su larga nariz al mismo tiempo que acariciaba lentamente el cabello de su esposa, Penélope besaba el torturado rostro de su marido, que murmuraba sin cesar el nombre del hermano perdido, George se aferraba con fuerza a los poderosos brazos de Charlie, como un niño perdido en medio de una tormenta.

Estuvieron allí mucho tiempo, y Harry releyó los nombres, uno por uno, como todos los años, poniendo rostro a la mayoría, recordando como se habían puesto en pie para defenderlo, cómo se lanzaron a defender la vida y al libertad sin vacilar un segundo, sin dudar.

"_Gracias. Todo lo que hoy tenemos es gracias a vosotros, y jamás os lo podré agradecer lo suficiente. Gracias_".

Cuando el sol se escondió por detrás de las frondosas copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, los nombres comenzaron a borrarse lentamente, y las personas allí reunidas se fueron marchando, abrazados, llorando pero también sonriendo, buenos recuerdos mezclados con terribles memorias.

Uno a uno, todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se acercaron para contemplar más de cerca el nombre de aquellos que habían perdido y después se alejaron muy despacio, con el corazón encogido y los ojos brillantes.

Sin embargo, una figura alta y pelirroja se acercó justo entonces, llevando de la mano otra figura mucho más pequeña.

-Mira, Victorie –dijo el más alto, y alzó a la niña entre sus brazos hasta que el nombre que refulgía, dorado, quedó muy cerca del rostro de la niña.

-Papi –preguntó la pequeña -¿lloras?

-Sí –susurró Bill, sin poder evitar que las saladas lágrimas se deslizaran por su marcado rostro –Cielo, mira, es tío Fred.

-Fged –repitió la niña suavemente y con sus deditos acarició las hermosas letras –Fged.

El nombre pareció brillar entonces con más fuerza que nunca y, entre las gruesas lágrimas que casi le impedían ver, Bill sonrió.

···


	4. Nombres

**Nombres**

-Harry.

Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sentado en la tenue oscuridad de su salón, Harry no escuchó entrar a su esposa hasta que ella pronunció su nombre, alto y claro. No se volvió a mirarla, se limitó a emitir un ruido interrogativo.

-Me lo han dicho.

Ahora sí volvió el rostro hacia ella, los ojos brillantes y la expresión anhelante. Ginny avanzó despacio, moviéndose con esa torpeza dulce de las mujeres embarazadas que impulsa a cualquiera que las mira a desear ayudarlas. Su marido se levantó con presteza del sillón y la abrazó con suavidad.

-¿Cuándo? –su voz era poco más que un susurro, embargada por la emoción.

-Ahora mismo. Ha llegado la carta de San Mungo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry alzó el rostro de su mujer con sus manos y la besó, al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación se depositaba en su estómago. La imagen de una vieja foto en la que un niño corría perseguido por su padre por un bonito salón mientras la madre los observaba y reía le produjo un pinchazo de felicidad y tristeza.

-¿Y?

Ginny sonreía, con la felicidad pintada en sus facciones.

-Es niño.

-¡Niño! –exclamó él, estallando de pronto en risas de felicidad, saltando, moviendo los brazos, bailando una extraña danza de la felicidad parecida a la que Ginny misma junto a sus hermanos gemelos había bailado hacía tanto tiempo ya, cuando se libró de la condena del Wizengamot.

-Sí, niño.

-¡Niño! –repitió Harry, con la voz tomada por la emoción, dando vueltas alrededor de su mujer -¡Jugaremos a quidditch, le regalaré una lechuza, heredará mi capa y el mapa del merodeador!

Ginny trató de adoptar un tono severo a pesar de la sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

-Todo eso también lo harías si fuese niña ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! -Harry abrazó a su mujer – Siempre he querido tener más de un niño, yo estuve siempre solo y tú y tus hermanos estabais tan unidos... Así que cuando nazca James, iremos a por Lily.

Ginny observó a su marido.

-¿James? –repitió suavemente. Harry pareció tomar conciencia de lo que había dicho justo en ese instante. Desconcertado, se apartó ligeramente de su esposa y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-N-no sé porqué he... No sé... –dándole la espalda a Ginny se acercó a la ventana - Jamás me había parado a pensar en un nombre para el bebé. Ha sido... como si no tuviera que pensarlo.

-Como si ya lo supieras –murmuró Ginny, con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

-Ellos... ellos dieron su vida por mí, yo ni siquiera los conocí pero es como si... como si siempre estuviesen conmigo. Yo los vi... en todas aquellas fotos, en los recuerdos que me asaltaban, y eran unos padres geniales, eran unas personas maravillosas, yo sólo... –Harry alzó la vista y la mirada que dirigió a su esposa la conmovió profundamente –Sólo quiero parecerme un poco a ellos.

Ginny se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretando su rostro contra el pecho de Harry.

-Serás un padre estupendo.

Permanecieron en silencio, dos siluetas en la oscuridad que se abrazan, diciendo infinidad de cosas sin necesidad de hablar.

-Será el mejor buscador del siglo.

Ginny no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Desde luego, lleva el quidditch en las venas –admitió.

-Ginny... había pensado... había pensado ponerle Arthur de segundo nombre –murmuró Harry, con los labios rozando el rojizo cabello de su esposa. El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco, no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, pero probablemente al único hombre sobre la tierra que respetaba y amaba más que a Harry era su padre –Pero...

Ginny alzó la cabeza y miró a su marido interrogativamente. Ante su asombro, Harry casi lloraba.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero había una persona, aparte de mi madre, que quería a mi padre como a nadie en este mundo. Él fue castigado por algo que no hizo y no pudo vivir su vida con dignidad. Se portó conmigo como un padre y durante un tiempo fue mi verdadera familia. Yo ni siquiera... ni siquiera pude despedirme y hoy ya casi nadie se acuerda de él...

Harry lloraba ahora, inundado de recuerdos.

-Pero sería tan bonito que yo pudiera hacer algo hoy por él, que tanto se preocupó por mí y mi familia... Sería tan bonito que los dos amigos que casi eran hermanos estuviesen juntos de nuevo, Ginny...

Ella observó a su marido. Durante unos segundos no supo qué decir exactamente, así que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí, Harry. James Sirius suena muy bien...


	5. Hermanas

**Hermanas**

Abrió la puerta para ir a comprar el pan como todas las mañanas. Justo antes de hacerlo miró el gran retrato de lo que una vez fue su familia y sonrió como sólo se puede sonreír cuando sientes un dolor infinito.

Su Ted.

Su Dora.

Sonreían. Estaban de pie, justo tras una imagen pintada de ella misma que también sonreía y saludaban con la mano. Dora hacía muecas.

Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Respiró hondo y no lo hizo, y abrió la puerta. Fue entonces cuando la vio allí parada, paralizada, pálida. Como si no esperara que ella saliese de su propia casa.

Primero se quedó muy quieta, mirándola. "No es real" se dijo. "No puede ser. Te haces vieja, Andrómeda, empieza a írsete la cabeza". Luego se fijó en como se hacía blanquecino su pelo bajo el reflejo del sol y lentamente se convenció de que sí. De que era ella.

Y de pronto se enfureció. Le ardió la sangre en las venas, apretó los puños con una fuerza inusitada en una mujer de su edad. Deseó hacer daño a aquella mujer que se alzaba ante ella, majestuosa como un cisne aún en su vejez, que había sido compañera de juegos infantiles.

Deseó hacer daño a su propia hermana.

Quiso hacer sentir a Narcissa todo el dolor que ella sentía cada día que abría los ojos y veía el otro lado de la cama vacío. El dolor que sentía cuando alguna de las fotos de Dora hacía una mueca o cambiaba el cabello. El dolor que sentía cada vez que miraba a Teddy.

-Andy…

Súbitamente, aquél viejo apodo familiar le pareció una herejía pronunciado por aquellos labios. Trajo a su mente tantos recuerdos felices, hoy perdidos ya para siempre, que aún sintió más odio hacia ella.

-No –exclamó con agresividad, con los dientes apretados –No te atrevas a llamarme así.

-Yo…

-Mi marido me llamaba así. Mi marido muerto.

En el rostro de Narcissa apareció la culpabilidad, y retiró la mano que había estado a punto de extender. Su hermosa cara se desfiguró en una mueca de tristeza, algo muy poco habitual.

-Andrómeda –la voz de la hermana menor era más suave, como si la hubiese usado muy poco, casi como si estuviese nueva, y a su rostro le faltaban esas arrugas en la comisura de la boca que se hacen cuando se sonríe.

-Que haces aquí. Qué quieres, qué buscas.

Andrómeda observó en Narcissa el mismo parecido que ella misma veía cuando se observaba en el espejo: el terrible parecido con la _otra_. La hermana mayor. La muerta. La _asesina_. Se estremeció casi involuntariamente.

-No quiero nada, no busco nada. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Solo eso –los ojos azules de Narcissa estaban abiertos, aterrorizados.

-¿Ahora? ¿Casi treinta años después de haberme dirigido la palabra por última vez? –resopló indignada –Y ahora quieres hablar conmigo.

-Yo… Eres mi hermana. Quería verte –lo dijo con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Como si se sintiera mal. Como si estuviese avergonzada.

-No quisiste verme el día que me casé. O cuando nació mi hija. O cuando murió –Andrómeda trataba de tragarse las lágrimas. La expresión de la hermana menor se suavizó.

-Andy…

-¡¡No me llames así!!

Un hombre y su perro que paseaban por la calle se quedaron mirándolas. Ambas callaron, temblando: una de miedo, la otra de furia.

-Lo lamento –Narcissa habló tan bajo que el ruido de los coches que circulaban por la carretera casi ahogó sus palabras. Casi.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que lamentas, Cissy? –pronunció el apelativo con desprecio, casi escupiéndolo. –Porque tienes miles de cosas que lamentar, aclárame qué lamentas ahora.

Fue en ese momento cuando la otra alzó los ojos del suelo y la miró. Fijamente, con esos ojos azules made in Black que ya observó una vez en su propio padre. La miró, y con ese simple acto logró que una pequeña parte de la furia de Andrómeda se disipara.

-Todo –hubo una pausa. Una muy larga. –Todo el daño que te hice y que te he hecho. No quiero seguir haciéndote daño, Andrómeda. No quiero hacerme daño a mí misma.

Silencio de nuevo. Después, Andrómeda abrió la puerta de su casa y con un ademán indicó el interior.

-Prepararé té.

Cuando volvió de la cocina con su sencillo juego de té en una bandeja, Narcissa estaba sentada en el sillón favorito de Ted y observaba silenciosamente las fotos que había en las paredes.

El tintineo de las tazas y las cucharillas sólo se vio roto por las campanadas del viejo reloj del pasillo. Andrómeda tendió una taza a su hermana.

-Con leche y dos azucarillos.

Narcissa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa triste.

-Después de tantos años, todavía te acuerdas.

Andrómeda se concentró en beber su propio té, tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos. Narcissa clavó la vista en una de las fotos, y su hermana siguió su mirada. Era una foto de Teddy, con el pelo azul oscuro, riendo a carcajadas mientras jugaba con el viejo gato.

-Voy a ser abuela.

La hermana mayor apretó con fuerza su taza.

-Así que por eso estás aquí. Vas a ser la abuelita Narcissa con un ejército de niñeras y tanto dinero como tu marido haya podido robar y vienes a ver cómo se hace. Pues lamento decepcionarte pero yo no soy la abuela de Teddy ¿sabes? Soy su abuela, su abuelo, su madre y su padre. Y gracias a Merlín que el niño tiene un padrino, porque si no también debería serlo yo.

Andrómeda respiraba con fuerza, la rabia de nuevo concentrada en los dientes apretados.

-¿Y sabes por qué no están aquí su abuelo, su padre y su madre de verdad? Porque están muertos. Bellatrix los mató. Tu querida hermana Bella. Ésa a la que acogiste en tu casa. A quien diste de comer, con quien compartías ideales de pureza de sangre. Ésa que mató a Sirius.

Depositó la taza en la mesa con tanta fuerza que volcó; se puso en pie, tensa y enfurecida.

-¡Yo perdí mi familia por una causa justa! ¡Yo he perdido a todos mis seres queridos mientras tú, con tus prejuicios y tus aires de grandeza sigues perfectamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, conservando tu precioso dinero, tu precioso marido mortífago y tu precioso niño bastardo!

-Yo…

-¡No! ¡Me da igual lo que hayas venido a decir! ¡Te odio tanto como la odio a ella aunque esté muerta!

Narcissa se puso en pie, como herida por un rayo.

-¿Crees que yo no me odio a mí misma? ¿Crees que no he tenido mi propio castigo, señalada por todos, humillada por todos, despreciada por todos? ¡Pero yo jamás, _jamás_ hice daño a nadie! ¡_Jamás fui como ella_!

La furia chispeaba en los ojos azules de Andrómeda, y la brisa que se colaba por la ventana agitaba el rubio aunque canoso cabello de Narcissa, quien fruncía el ceño.

En ese justo instante se abrió la puerta y el ruido de unos pasitos se acercó al comedor.

-¡Mira, abuela, mira lo que hemos hecho hoy en el cole! ¡Es un gato igual que Crooshanks!

El niño, de no más de seis o siete años de edad, se quedó muy quieto con su hoja de papel pintado en la mano, mirando a su abuela y a la otra señora. Observó con curiosidad a su abuela, a quien nunca había visto tan enfadada.

-Hola –dijo el pequeño con naturalidad, y tendió la mano a la señora de pelo rubio. Ella pareció vacilar un segundo, pero después estrechó amablemente su manita y le sonrió.

-Hola, Teddy.

Entonces, muy despacio, la señora rubia acarició su rostro con unas manos tan suaves como la seda que no se parecían en nada a las manos fuertes y seguras de su abuela, y después acarició su pelo castaño.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Teddy.

El niño se ruborizó de alegría y su cabello cambió al instante a un color rosa chicle. La señora sonrió un poco más. Después se puso en pie y miró a Andrómeda.

-Tengo que marcharme.

-Sí.

Hubo un silencio en que ambas siguieron mirándose. Narcissa avanzó hacia la puerta, titubeó, volvió a mirar a su hermana, y abrió la puerta de la calle.

En ese instante, Teddy echó a correr, sujetó la puerta con caballerosidad y sonrió.

-¡Hasta pronto!

Cada una a un lado de la puerta, las dos hermanas se echaron a llorar en el mismo momento.


	6. Todo aquello que jamás será

**Todo aquello que jamás será**

Sentado en la Sala de Profesores de Hogwarts, a última hora de una fría tarde de Diciembre, Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología, se encontró con que no podía negar por más tiempo un hecho que lo había perseguido durante más de quince años.

Estaba _colgado_ de una mujer como un adolescente.

Y no de una mujer cualquiera, qué va. Para él las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles, y la vida se complacía en retorcerlo entre sus fauces incluso en aquel aspecto. Su caprichoso corazón tenía que elegir a la única persona que jamás podría corresponderle.

Además de soñar con ella sabiendo que nunca podría tenerla, debía ser su amigo. Debía consolarla en tiempos difíciles, ofrecerle su hombro para llorar, verla reír o emocionarse. Y nunca, nunca jamás, podría besarla.

El nombre de aquella mujer era un nombre tan conocido como admirado en el mundo mágico. Era un nombre hermoso, sonoro, fuerte como ella misma. Sus notas al acabar el colegio habían sido las más altas calificaciones en la historia de Hogwarts y en el Ministerio la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ansiosos de sabia nueva que ayudara a regenerar al maltrecho mundo mágico.

Sin duda alguna, Hermione Granger era la persona que el Ministerio necesitaba.

Se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso en ayuda de los nacidos de muggles, recuperando leyes, derogando penas, luchando por la igualdad reconocida, tratando de exterminar los restos que aún quedaban de comportamiento clasicista. En poco tiempo, su nombre se había convertido en garantía segura de fidelidad y confianza, e incluso había conseguido alguna portada en el Profeta.

Sin embargo, en otros aspectos mucho más privados, Hermione seguía siendo una inmadura. Por ejemplo, en todo lo que concernía a Ronald Weasley.

Era duro para Neville siquiera pensar en su nombre: Ron. Era el amigo del colegio, el integrante del trío de oro, el niño que había corrido las más grandes aventuras junto a Harry Potter sin siquiera abandonar el colegio, un héroe de la libertad que había pagado con la vida de su hermano el precio por no sucumbir a la oscuridad. Era un gran auror, un buen amigo y un buen hombre.

Y sin embargo, a veces, en los más profundos sueños de Neville, en la oscuridad de su habitación de muros de piedra, Ron era _el enemigo_.

Porque eran de Ron, y no de él, los besos suaves y fugaces en los labios de Hermione. Eran a Ron a quienes estaban dedicadas las miradas de profunda admiración, de amor incalculable. Era por Ron por quien ella gritaba de indignación hasta quedarse ronca, y era por Ron por quien Hermione derramaba saladas lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla hasta su mandíbula tensa y suave.

Todo era por Ron y no por Neville, y sin embargo, allí sentado frente a ella en la Sala de Profesores, Neville no pudo seguir escondiendo la realidad de que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Neville jamás había visto a Hermione así. Sentada junto a él en una gran butaca de cuero viejo, frente al fuego y con la taza de té bailando lentamente entre sus dedos. Su mirada era triste, su expresión era casi ausente. Abatida, derrotada. _Vencida_.

Hermione Granger dándose por vencida era un espectáculo triste que Neville hubiese preferido no contemplar jamás, porque la necesidad acuciante que invadió su cuerpo de abrazarla y besarla suavemente fue tan dolorosamente real que fue casi física.

Había enviado una lechuza, dos horas antes, rogando a Neville que se reuniera con ella en Hogsmeade, pero después de que el profesor la viera (los ojos hinchados y rojizos, la expresión de tristeza, la languidez de sus movimientos) decidió ofrecerle el refugio del interior del castillo, lejos de miradas curiosas. Fue allí donde Hermione habló, con voz tenue y la mirada fija en el suelo.

Habló durante largo rato sobre cómo su jefe en el Ministerio le había propuesto el traslado a Francia durante un tiempo para adquirir la experiencia suficiente que un día le permitiría ser un peso importante en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, propuesta que ella había aceptado sin vacilar; y en cómo sus amigos, especialmente Ron, habían puesto el grito en el cielo y creían que ella sólo trataba de escapar.

Tras un largo silencio, Neville reunió el valor necesario para sujetar la pequeña y morena mano de ella entre la suya.

-Di algo, Hermione. Dime algo, por favor.

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado al castillo, Hermione le miró a los ojos.

-Ron tiene razón, Nev. Quiero huir.

Las lágrimas que poco antes se habían detenido, fluyeron nuevamente y ella apretó un poco los dedos que Neville tenía prisioneros.

-Quiero correr tan rápido como me dejen mis piernas y alejarme de todo esto. De ser la mejor en todo, de ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, de ser la heroína que salvó el mundo. Y de Ron, sobre todo de Ron –el corazón de Neville dio un vuelco – porque le quiero tanto que me hace daño y acabo odiándolo tanto como lo quiero. Quiero huir y sé que debo hacerlo, pero me aterroriza la simple idea de perder a mis amigos.

Volvió a callar durante un rato, y las lágrimas poco a poco se convirtieron en silenciosos sollozos.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –murmuró entre el llanto, y a Neville le pareció tan ridícula la idea de que Hermione Granger no supiese qué hacer y le preguntase a él (¡a _él_, por Merlín!) que una furia extraña en él se apoderó de su mente y se puso en pie con violencia.

-¡Al diablo con todos ellos! –exclamó, y Hermione dejó de llorar para contemplarlo con ojos asombrados -¡Son egoístas y se están comportando como niños malcriados¡Eres la persona más inteligente que jamás he conocido Hermione, y si quieres correr, estoy seguro de que tienes unos malditos buenos motivos!

El rostro de ella estaba iluminado de pronto, con una mezcla de extrañeza, admiración y agradecimiento.

-¡Así que hazlo¡Corre¡Escapa lo más lejos que puedas¡Ellos no podrán enfadarse contigo eternamente, y ya es hora de que Ronald Weasley madure, por el amor de Merlín!

Ceñudo y casi colérico, algo debía tener su expresión de cómico, porque una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de la boca de Hermione y en pocos instantes incluso reía con suavidad. Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Neville también sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estás enfadado! –ella seguía riendo muy suave – No puedo creerlo, Neville Longbottom enfadado, esto es algo que jamás se había visto.

-Es por tu culpa –replicó él con tono juguetón.

-Sí –dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa – Suelo provocar estas reacciones en la gente, estoy acostumbrada.

Ambos rompieron a reír. Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se instalaron con comodidad, sin perder la sonrisa, la mente perdida en recuerdos alegres.

-Gracias, Neville. Muchas gracias por todo.

La voz de Hermione era dulce ahora, con ese tono casi maternal que siempre empleaba para dirigirse a él. Se puso en pie, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y lo abrazó.

-Gracias –murmuró de nuevo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Su cuerpo estaba ahora relajado entre los brazos del profesor, y la familiaridad que sólo se consigue tras muchos años de amistad flotaba entre ellos.

Más tarde, Neville se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tenido el valor de besarla en ese justo instante, y su mente reprodujo exactamente ese momento unas mil veces. Debería haberlo hecho, maldita sea. _Debería-haberlo-hecho_.

No lo hizo.

-No hay de qué. De alguna manera he de pagarte todos los aprobados en Pociones que te debo.

Hermione sonrió, y a Neville le pareció preciosa en ese preciso momento. Odió a Ron por hacerla llorar y al mismo tiempo se lo agradeció, porque solo así ella podía ser suya aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

Fueron hasta Hogsmeade paseando, para que ella pudiera desaparecerse hasta su casa, y Hermione caminó a su lado, con su mano posada en su brazo.

-¿Me escribirás desde Francia?

-Lo prometo. Pergaminos larguísimos llenos de detalles absurdos y cosas legales aburridísimas.

-De acuerdo.

Se miraron.

-No te preocupes por Harry y Ginny. Lo entenderán, ya verás –ella desvió la mirada.

-Lo sé.

-Ron también lo entenderá.

Hermione no dijo nada, en cambio se mordió el labio inferior con expresión ausente.

-Volveré por Navidad, Nev, y vendré a verte. Echo de menos Hogwarts nevado y decorado con bolas de colores –se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, con lentitud calculada –Hasta pronto, y gracias otra vez.

Lo miró con ternura con aquellos ojos del color del café cargado y después desapareció con un "plop". Neville se quedó mirando el lugar que ella había ocupado durante un largo rato.

Después, se apretó un poco dentro de la gabardina, dio media vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia el castillo, con pasos lentos.

···


	7. Perro Pulgoso y Mojado con Barro

**Perro Pulgoso y Mojado con Barro**

James tiene ocho años y entra en casa despacio, procurando no ensuciar de barro la alfombra de la entrada. Harry lo observa por encima del periódico y sabe que su hijo trama algo, porque nunca se limpia los pies y siempre olvida que la alfombra es la preferida de Ginny.

El niño llega a su lado y lo mira con ojitos de cachorro.

-Papi… ¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te quiero?

Harry reprime la risa cuando Ginny lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. El niño sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-No, James. La verdad es que hace mucho que no me lo dices… Exactamente desde que te compré la Nimbus 3120.

James se alza sobre sus pies y abraza a su padre con tanta fuerza que le clava las gafas en la cara.

-¡Pues te quiero muchísimoooooooo!

Harry se pone en pie y levanta a su hijo con ambos brazos, tratando de hacerle cosquillas en los costados y poniéndolo boca abajo. El niño ríe a carcajadas y trata de defenderse, y es entonces cuando Al llega corriendo y abre la puerta del comedor.

Seguido por un _enorme perro de lanas negro_.

El corazón de Harry deja de latir por un instante cuando ve al perro, grande y mojado, con sus patas acolchadas y la lengua fuera.

A su lado, Ginny no ha podido reprimir una exclamación ahogada y mira al perro tan fijamente como él. Al pasea su mirada entre su madre y su padre, temiendo que haya hecho algo malo.

-¿Podemos quedárnoslo, papi? Hace frío fuera y llueve y él estaba solo. ¿Podemos?

James sigue entre sus brazos y Albus habla despacio, en susurros, casi como si temiese algo malo. Lentamente, Harry baja a su hijo al suelo, y da un paso en dirección al perro.

-Harry -la voz de Ginny es una advertencia, pero está cargada de ternura. Parece querer decir "_No es Sirius, Harry, Sirius está muerto, es sólo un perro negro_". Pero eso Harry ya lo sabe, lo sabe y aún así se acerca.

El perro no retrocede ni un milímetro y agacha las orejas, sin mostrar ni un solo signo amenazador. Está sentado sobre sus patas traseras, encharcando el suelo.

Es entonces cuando Harry se fija en sus ojos grandes y negros y está a punto de llorar. No son grises, se dice a sí mismo. _No es él_. Y no sabe si llora de tristeza o de alegría porque no sea él.

Albus abraza al perro, llenándose las mejillas de barro reciente.

-Estaba solo, papá, y llueve –lo dice como si ese fuera el mayor de los crímenes sobre la tierra, y a Harry se le humedecen los ojos y las lágrimas le empañan las gafas.

-Claro, hijo –dice, y acaricia suavemente la cabeza de Al. James corre hacia el perro con un grito de alegría, gesto que el animal recompensa tumbándose tripa arriba y permitiendo que lo rasque mientras lame las manos de Albus.

-¡Lo llamaremos Perro Pulgoso y Mojado con Barro! –ríe su hijo mayor y Harry sonríe aunque él ya sabe cual es el nombre del perro.

Una semana después, Harry anuda un collar alrededor del cuello del perro y lo acaricia.

-·-

_**Hocicos**_.

-·-


	8. Mírame

**Mírame**

Verdes. Los ojos del chico son de un verde exacto al de su madre. Incluso tienen esas minúsculas motitas marrones.

Jamás se había parado a pensarlo y resulta gracioso (reiría si no fuera por la sangre que le encharca los pulmones y porque cree que no tiene fuerzas para ello) e incluso irónico que sea igual que él pero con los ojos de ella.

Es como su peor pesadilla viviente. El resultado de un amor doloroso hasta el extremo para él mismo y para ellos, muertos hace ya tanto tiempo y sin embargo vivos en su memoria cada tarde al acercarse el crepúsculo.

A Potter lo odia todavía. No le importa que esté muerto, que lo mataran injustamente con apenas veinticinco años, que le arrancaran de los suaves brazos de la vida perfecta. Lo odia porque le quitó lo único que deseó realmente en su vida. Se la arrebató sin siquiera pararse a pensar que tal vez ella era la única razón que él tenía para vivir.

Y realmente ella era la única razón que él tenía para vivir.

Ella y sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa menuda y su cabello de un rojo brillante, a juego con la corbata del uniforme. Ella era Gryffindor y sin embargo a él le gustaba no sabía porqué. Y era tan lista, tan inteligente, tan divertida… Todavía hoy sonreía sin poder evitarlo cuando la veía, con apenas 12 años agitando la varita y maravillándose del nuevo mundo que se extendía ante ellos dos.

-No me dejarás sola ¿verdad, Sev? Me ayudarás.

Cuántas noches soñó con ella. Con sus brazos blancos y firmes y sus pechos de suaves formas insinuándose bajo la camisa, su andares cadenciosos como jamás ninguna mujer caminó y sus ojos, sobre todo sus ojos: verdes, puro verde, praderas al sol de mediodía bañadas en rocío.

Exactamente los mismos ojos que ahora, por primera vez en años, está observando realmente.

Nunca vio al niño como hijo de ella. Era hijo de él: su pelo, sus gafas, su porte delgado, su misma arrogancia. Lily no estaba en aquel muchacho, no existía, se había perdido para siempre. Sólo quedaba Potter y por eso lo odiaba aún más.

Él no la mereció nunca. Despreciable arrogante, siempre con una palabra encantadora en los labios para las mujeres, siempre pedante y soberbio con sus amigos respaldándolo, siempre el héroe en todo. Él no merecía que ella, un día al fin, dijese sí, Potter, saldré contigo y sonriera; porque no era él quien había estado con ella el día que su madre murió, porque no fue él quien la ayudó con sus deberes todas aquellas tardes en la biblioteca, porque no fue él quien temblaba como una hoja cada vez que ella lo rozaba con su piel suave y blanca por error.

Una tarde de julio ella se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su cabello, rojo como la sangre que ahora resbalaba entre sus manos, cayó caprichosamente sobre la camisa amarillenta de él y en un movimiento involuntario sus manos grandes lo acariciaron con suavidad. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó el suave sol de la mañana la bañara en su luz, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada por impedir que sus dedos trazaran con reverencia una y otra vez el rojizo camino.

Eso fue lo más cerca que estuvo de ella, y todavía puede notar el perfume que emanaba aquella chica, aquella mujer; todavía en su costado conserva el calor que desprendía; todavía en su memoria perduran sus labios entreabiertos.

Ella hizo latir un corazón que jamás había anhelado nada, y cuando se fue, el dolor se cernió sobre su alma y lo atrapó entre sus garras, volviendo a sumirlo en las tinieblas de su interior, haciendo que odiara cada segundo de su existencia.

Porque aquella noche, aquella maldita noche, fue culpa suya.

Durante diecisiete años pensó que Lily Evans estaba muerta.

Ahora, con la sangre agolpándose en su garganta, los dedos fríos cernidos sobre el pecho del hijo por el que ella dio la vida, mientras su propia vida se escapa a borbotones por la enorme herida que ni siquiera duele, se da cuenta del terrible error en el que estuvo todos estos años.

Ella no está muerta. Vive en sus ojos, verdes con motitas marrones, como un prado a plena luz de mediodía. Ha vivido ahí todo este tiempo, sin que él supiera verla.

Pero ahora la ve.

Está ahí.

-Mí…ra…me…


	9. Guerra

**Guerra**

Corre y corre y jadea. Hay polvo por todas partes y le cuesta respirar porque las partículas se introducen en sus pulmones y el aire que inhala es frío como un cuchillo. Hay trozos de pared en el suelo e instintivamente reconoce un tapiz del tercer piso hecho jirones y pisoteado y algo en su alma de Prefecta se revuelve con ira.

Hay un grupo de estudiantes (no pueden tener más de diecisiete) al fondo del pasillo que luchan como pueden contra dos mortífagos y parecen a punto de tirar la toalla. Ella sabe que tiene que seguir corriendo hasta que encuentre a aquellos a los que busca pero al fin y al cabo, ella era Prefecta y su deber es ayudar a los más pequeños. Y además aquellos tipos no vacilan en lanzar cruciatus a los niños. Así que se planta sobre los dos pies, firme, y grita "¡Expelliarmus!" con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y uno de los encapuchados vuela por el aire siguiendo a su varita. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, el otro lanza un chorro de luz que la alcanza ligeramente en un hombro, pero los estudiantes lo rodean y al grito de "¡Dumbledore's Army!" lo dejan inconsciente y magullado. Ella les sonríe mientras prorrumpen en vítores y sigue corriendo.

-¡Penélope!

Martha Holmwood es Ravenclaw, rubia y alta, y la detiene con un grito desesperado. Ella se detiene buscándola entre la multitud de grupos que luchan aquí y allá (en los pasillos, en las entradas a los pasadizos, en el Gran Comedor, en la Entrada) y cuando al fin se encuentran, Martha la aprieta entre sus brazos de hierro de ex – golpeadora mientras Penélope deja escapar algo parecido a un sollozo. Ambas se preguntan mutuamente sin cesar _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿A quien buscas?_ Y están a punto de contestarse cuando oyen una tremenda explosión de uno de los lados del castillo, y casi al mismo tiempo, unos mortífagos rompen el círculo de estudiantes y penetran en el castillo lanzando Avadas que encuentran a sus pobres víctimas desprotegidas.

La sangre hierve en las venas de Penélope cuando un chico delgado y rubio cae al suelo con la varita en la mano y los ojos muy abiertos, sin que jamás llegue a pronunciar la frase que brotaba de sus labios un segundo antes. Sin saber muy bien lo que está haciendo, apunta y grita.

-¡¡Crucio!!

La suya no es la única varita que apunta, y a su lado Martha llora de furia mientras Oliver Wood y Laura McGraw pronuncian la maldición imperdonable sin cesar, un poco más allá, ayudados por un reducido grupo de estudiantes. Una chica morena llora sin consuelo tendida en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermana mayor, con una horrible herida en la pierna.

Martha y Penélope resisten como pueden, y ya lo dan todo por perdido cuando la señora Pince aparece como surgida de la nada y descarga todo el peso de un libro enorme de un golpe sobre la cabeza del encapuchado para después correr como una furia hacia el final del pasillo donde la pierden de vista. Penélope llora sin poder parar y no sabe porqué y la furia sigue acumulándose en su cerebro, hasta que de pronto recuerda porqué ha venido y sale corriendo de nuevo, seguida por Martha.

Cerca del Gran Comedor avista una cabeza pelirroja, y reconoce a Ginny, así que grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones tratando de atraer su atención. Pero la chica no la escucha en medio de tanto alboroto, y corre seguida de otra chica rubia de pelo largo justo en la dirección contraria, así que ella la sigue, gritando y tratando de que la mire. Su propia voz retumba en sus oídos como un susurro, rodeada de otras voces, de ruidos tremendos, de gritos de furia y dolor.

Martha corre tras ella hasta que unos estudiantes se cruzan en su camino, retrocediendo a trompicones, tres de ellos llevando a rastras a una chica de pelo rubio. Una de las chicas que la sujeta grita y llora y tapona como puede la terrible herida en el pecho con sus dos manos y Penélope oye a Martha rugir de ira cuando se deja caer al lado de la joven y observa la palidez de su rostro. Incapaz de detenerse para seguir mirando, Penélope corre y corre, tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas que ahora parecen haber formado un terrible nudo en su garganta que la oprime y no la deja respirar.

Tuerce en el segundo pasillo y es entonces cuando lo ve. Grita como jamás lo había oído gritar y ha perdido las gafas. Durante un segundo el corazón de Penélope se detiene ante el peso del profundo alivio que la invade: está vivo. _Sigue vivo_.

La forma en que pronuncia el nombre del mortífago que lo ataca le hiela la sangre en las venas a Penélope durante un segundo. Furia, ira, dolor, desesperación. Todo eso es él.

-¡¡ROOKWOOD!!

Danzan el baile de la muerte. Rayos verdes, rojos, azules se cruzan y sería un hermoso espectáculo de luz sino fuera porque es mortal. A Penélope le da la impresión de que Percy lanzaría al suelo la varita gustosamente a cambio de estrangular a ese tipo con sus propias manos y se pregunta aterrada qué habrá pasado para que Percival Ignatius Weasley, su Percy, desee con toda su alma matar a alguien.

Es entonces cuando Percy sale disparado por el aire a causa de un haz de luz amarillo y el otro tipo se ríe con siniestras carcajadas.

-¡No te enfades tanto, Weasley, al fin y al cabo te encontrarás con tu hermanito antes de lo que piensas!

El peso de sus palabras cala lentamente en su cerebro como agua helada que la va paralizando lentamente. _No puede ser_, se dice. _No puede ser_, se repite, una y otra vez, como un mantra, incapaz de moverse.

_No_.

_No, no, no, no, nonononononono_.

Es entonces cuando aparece el profesor Lupin y Penélope se siente extrañamente aliviada. _Todo esto es un disparate. No hay nadie muerto. El profesor Lupin lo arreglará_.

Ciertamente, el profesor intenta arreglarlo, aunque no sea ningún sueño. Grita y ataca y desvía la atención de ese loco maníaco de ojos saltones y penetrantes.

Y, de pronto, cae.

Esta vez sí, Penélope es capaz de despegar los labios y gritar. Su negación es desgarrada y dulce, casi como una queja infantil, y siente cómo su propio cuerpo cae, sin ser capaz de sujetarse a ningún lugar. El mortífago también cae, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, y durante un momento, Penélope piensa que se va a levantar de nuevo.

No lo hace.

El silencio es inmenso de pronto, y se quiebra sólo por los incontrolados sollozos de su pecho. Entonces es cuando lo escucha. Un lamento, como de animal herido. Un quejido de dolor tan intenso que todo el horror que ha vivido le parece poco.

-Fred…

La voz de Percy es sólo un murmullo que consigue escapar de sus labios entre los incontrolables sollozos que lo sacuden.

-Fred… Fred –repite una y otra vez, sin cesar, casi sin aliento, con la voz ronca y apagada y Penélope se arrastra sobre sus rodillas hasta llegar a su lado, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en todo ese líquido viscoso y rojizo del que está impregnado el suelo. Solo después, mucho después, se dará cuenta de que proviene del frío cuerpo del mortífago.

Ella se abraza al cuerpo de Percy, con mucha fuerza, tratando de notar su calor, tratando de hacer desaparecer un dolor que sabe que no desaparecerá jamás. Ni siquiera se da cuenta que tras ella dos mujeres se baten en un duelo a muerte, las varitas preparadas.

Besa su rostro: una vez, dos veces, miles de veces. Funde sus lágrimas con las suyas propias. El recuerdo de Fred la invade y la emponzoña. Y sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar que le alegra que no sea Percy quien yazca frío y sin vida sobre el mármol del colegio.

Permanecen allí mucho tiempo, abrazados, llorando.

A su alrededor, la guerra sigue.


	10. El primero

**El primero**

Rose Weasley cruza el salón con tranquilidad y se deja caer justo al lado de su padre, en el sofá. Observa con atención como Ron ordena a uno de sus alfiles que se mueva un par de casillas y cómo Harry tuerce el gesto y murmura por lo bajo.

-Jaque –dice su padre, y la mira guiñando un ojo. El tío Harry frunce un poco más el ceño y sigue murmurando.

-Aún no me has ganado, Ronald Weasley, no cantes victoria todavía…

-Papá…

-¿Mmmh? –Ron sigue sonriendo mientras su amigo mira el tablero cómo si fuese su peor enemigo.

-Dime una cosa papá… ¿Fue mamá tu primera novia?

Ron se queda tan quieto que Rose se pregunta si no le habrá lanzado alguien un _Inmóvilus_ por la ventana. Harry ha detenido la mano a medio camino de su torre blanca y mira a Ron con estupefacción. Después, muy lentamente, la comisura de sus labios se tuerce en una sonrisita maligna.

-¿Papá?

El tío Harry sonríe tanto ahora que Rose lo mira con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Un poco más allá, la conversación ha atraído la atención de Lily, que juega en el suelo con una muñeca y una varita de juguete. Albus ni siquiera alza la vista de la revista de quidditch que lee.

-Vamos, Ron, contesta a tu hija –la cara del pelirrojo ha perdido el color y si las miradas mataran, Rose estaría ahora mismo en el funeral de su tío.

-Ehm… -hay una ligera vacilación en el tono de su padre, y carraspea –No, cariño, no fue mamá.

Lily abre mucho los ojos y deja escapar un sordo "Oh" de decepción.

-¿No fue tía Hermione?

-¿No fui qué? –Hermione aparece con Hugo y seguida por Ginny. Interroga a su marido con la mirada mientras Harry prácticamente tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír a carcajadas. Ron tiene la misma cara que cuando la abuela Molly le grita por comerse sus tartas.

-Su primera novia –dice simplemente Lily.

-Ah –exclama Hermione con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Ginny emite una risita.

–_Eso_.

-Bueno –oh, oh, papá tiene las orejas ligeramente enrojecidas y la niña empieza a desear no haber preguntado nada –Tampoco YO fui el primer novio de tu madre, hija.

Rose observa a los mayores con recelo. Sus padres a veces se comportan como críos, pero la forma en la que ríe tío Harry empieza a asustarla en serio.

-¿En serio? –Lily sigue mirando a todos con cara de asombro total, cómo si le hubiesen dicho que el cielo es morado y no azul -¿Y quién fue?

Mamá traga saliva y se encoge un poquito y Rose la mira con mucha atención porque normalmente quien hace eso es papá.

-Bueno… No creo que… No es necesario…

Lily abre todavía más los ojos y mira a su tía con carita de perrito abandonado.

-_Porfiiii_, tía Hermiii…

Rose observa el debate interno de su madre y cómo tía Ginny se acerca despacio a Harry le pega una disimulada patada en la espinilla. Harry deja de sonreír como un loco inmediatamente aunque no puede ocultar que lo está pasando en grande.

-Viktor Krum –murmura Hermione con un hilillo de voz, y la niña observa cómo las orejas de su padre, que está mirando el tablero de ajedrez cómo si fuese lo más interesante en el mundo, enrojecen un poco más. De pronto, Albus alza la vista, vivamente interesado por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-¿Krum¿Víktor Krum el cinco veces internacional jugador de quidditch de Bulgaria?

-Sí –mamá sonríe un poquito y Albus la mira como si fuese la diosa Circe.

-¿Y podrías… podrías pedirle un autógrafo para mí?

-Claro, cielo –Albus pega un salto de alegría y abraza las piernas de su tía. Ginny hace un mohín de contrariedad mientras mira a su hijo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo también soy una jugadora internacional de quidditch ¿No quieres mi autógrafo? –pregunta con falso disgusto mientras mira a su hijo.

-A ti te veo todos los días mamá –dice el niño como si fuese algo muy obvio y tuviese que explicárselo a un tonto. Harry ríe y su mujer lo golpea suavemente en un brazo sin poder evitar reír también.

-¡Voy a contárselo a James y Teddy! –exclama Albus y sale disparado en dirección al jardín, donde su amigo y su hermano llevan toda la tarde buscando gnomos.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras tío Harry y tía Ginny se miran con complicidad y mamá y papá miran al techo y al suelo, respectivamente.

-¿Alguien quiere chocolate caliente? –pregunta su tía, y Rose se apresta a decir que sí mientras Lily emite un gritito de alegría. Rose sigue a sus tíos hasta la cocina aunque durante un segundo se detiene tras la puerta del comedor, escuchando nerviosa.

-Ron –el murmullo de mamá llega suave y dulce. No hay contestación pero Rose sabe que papá está escuchando. –Ron… tú sabes que sí fuiste el primero.

Hay un sonido como de incredulidad y protesta al mismo tiempo y la niña observa por el resquicio de la puerta cómo su padre sigue mirando el suelo con cabezonería.

-¿El primer qué¿El primer novio¿El primer beso?

-Mi primer amor –dice con sencillez mamá y papá la mira por fin.

La acaricia, la abraza. Después la besa. Y Rose sonríe, detrás de la puerta, y va en busca de su tazón de chocolate.

* * *

_A musguita_.


	11. Navidad

**Navidad (o cómo Hermione se transforma en una explotadora de elfos por una buena causa)**

Nieve, bolas de colores, regalos.

Es deprimente.

Sobre todo si te llamas Harry Potter, has destruido al mago más tenebroso del mundo, y te has ido dejando por el camino a tu padrino, tu profesor favorito y al hermano de tu mejor amigo.

Por tu culpa.

Y no sólo ellos. Hogwarts está casi vacío. Hay unos cuantos árboles y las estatuas cantan villancicos, pero a Harry le da la sensación de que jamás volverá a sentir la alegría de años atrás.

Es curioso, porque ahora deberían ser más felices que antes. Es decir, _Voldemort está muerto. _Antes estaba vivo. Así que Harry no entiende porqué siente ese agujero en el pecho, como si su alma tuviese un escape de alegría que dejase escapar la felicidad a borbotones.

Ron está arriba en el dormitorio, preparando el baúl para volver a casa. Ginny está en el segundo banco de piedra del patio de transformaciones, seguramente sollozando en el hombro de Luna Lovegood, aunque se supone que Harry no debe enterarse de esto. Hermione… en realidad no sabe dónde está Hermione, pero seguro que en la biblioteca o con algún profesor, manteniéndose ocupada, aprendiendo más y más. Harry tiene la impresión de que Hermione quiere acumular toda la información posible en el cerebro hasta que ya no sea posible contener más y le explote la cabeza.

Tal vez no es una mala idea.

El techo de la Sala Común parece que se le echa encima, la habitación se hace más y más pequeña y Harry empieza a sentirse muy agobiado con el fuego que crepita en la chimenea. Se pone de pie en un segundo y, con las manos en los bolsillos, sale por el agujero del retrato sin rumbo definido.

Hace frío. Es lo primero que piensa, apretujado entre la túnica, cuando asoma la nariz por la puerta de Hogwarts y durante unos segundos se plantea seriamente dar media vuelta porque se le está congelando la punta de la nariz y aún no ha salido. Pero reúne valor Gryffindor y sale hacia fuera.

Pasea, dejando un rastro impuro en la perfecta blancura de la nieve con los zapatos. Deja que la cabeza se quede tan en blanco como la nieve y que el frío penetre lentamente en el cerebro, sin preocuparse de absolutamente nada. Ha llegado al estado en que no siente las puntas de los dedos de las manos, y, extrañamente, se siente bien.

-¡Harry!

Suspira. Reconoce el tono de voz autoritario pero cariñoso de su mejor amiga y maldice su suerte. Sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad, piensa. Y Hermione es cualquier cosa menos tranquila.

-¡Harry! –repite ella.

Y se da la vuelta.

Durante unos segundos su mente vuelve a quedarse tan en blanco como momentos antes. Después una sonrisita se va abriendo paso lentamente entre sus labios hasta que finalmente estalla en carcajadas. Ríe tanto que le duele el estómago y tiene que doblarse un poco porque su caja torácica se contrae en espasmos.

Ella lo mira un poco colorada, con una tímida sonrisa, a todas luces satisfecha porque su plan ha tenido éxito. Pero, a medida que las carcajadas se intensifican, frunce un poco más el ceño. Carraspea un poco, intentando atraer la atención del chico.

Harry se deja caer al suelo, todavía convulsionado entre carcajadas.

-Bueno, ya vale ¿no? –empieza a estar mosqueada. Harry controla la risa durante unos instantes. Trata de hablar pero las palabras salen confusas, mezcladas con carcajadas incontenibles.

-¡Es-es que eres… eres Santa Claus, Hermione!

Ella sonríe de nuevo y se rasca un poco la nariz porque la larga barba blanca le pica.

-No sé cómo Dumbledore podía llevar esto. Es incomodísimo.

Harry sigue riendo, en una especie de ataque de risa tonta imposible de parar y ella no puede evitar unirse a él, alegre por haber hecho sonreír a su amigo al menos un ratito.

-Eh, Hermione –dice él cuando ha podido controlarse un poco.

-¿Qué? –la voz de ella sale un poco sorda, escondida tras el pelo blanco.

-Di "Jou, jou, jou" –Harry estalla en carcajadas otra vez y aún se ríe más cuando Hermione, encerrada dentro del enorme traje rojo y blanco, con gorro y saco incluidos, pone los brazos en jarras y exclama con voz grave:

-¡Jou, jou, jou!

Ahora ambos ríen sin parar, el sonido de sus voces llenando el blanco espacio que los rodea. Se ríen tanto que cuando Ron aparece, alto, enfundado en su vieja capa grisácea, los mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry ¿Qué es tan gr…? ¡Hermione!

Ron reconoce a su novia bajo la espesa barba blanca a duras penas, pero cuando lo hace los ojos le chispean y aunque trata de no sonreír, le resulta prácticamente imposible. Y la risa de Harry es contagiosa, maldita sea. En menos de un minuto tiene que apoyarse en un árbol para no unirse a su amigo en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona con carcajadas.

-Ah, veo que os parece muy gracioso –exclama Hermione con falso disgusto, aunque los labios se le curvan en una sonrisita maligna. Saca la varita de entre los pliegues de su manga roja bordada de blanco y apunta a sus amigos –Veamos cuánto os reís ahora.

El mismo instante en que ella realiza un movimiento de muñeca, Harry se da cuenta de que lo ve todo rojo. Un segundo después identifica la fuente de la luz rojiza: su nariz. Y al parecer Hermione también ha tenido la amabilidad de hacerle crecer un par de astas.

-Estás muy guapo, Rudolph.

Ron sólo puede señalarlo con el dedo y seguir riendo. Pero Hermione no ha acabado ahí:

-No te rías tanto. También necesito un duende ayudante.

Y la ropa de Ron cambia y encoge mucho, muchísimo, hasta que queda embutido en un trajecito veinte tallas menor, verde y con los adorables complementos de unas babuchas y un gorro rojo con campanillas.

Los tres se miran en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Ron pregunta:

-¿¿De verdad se creen esto los niños muggles??

Y los tres vuelven a estallar en una risa histérica.

···

-Neville…

La voz de Luna Lovegood atraviesa el Gran Comedor revoloteando dulce y soñadora. Neville no alza la vista del periódico mientras sus manos tantean la mesa intentando encontrar un trozo de tarta de limón.

-¿Mhh?

-Creo que finalmente nos han invadido los Enanos Mortales de Marte –dice ella, y cuando Neville mira por la ventana que ella señala, tiene que frotarse los ojos dos veces. Después, inexplicablemente, estalla en carcajadas.

-No, Luna, me temo que nos ha invadido alguien todavía más peligroso –los ojos de Luna se agrandan hasta casi desorbitarse- Santa Claus.

_Llega con retraso, pero es que el espíritu navideño y mi musa han estado missing estos últimos días. Así que ¡Feliz Año a todos/as y que el 2008 sea fuente de nuevas pottericidades!_


	12. El largo adiós

** El largo adiós**

-¿Estás saliendo con él?

Lo escupe a bocajarro, con los dientes apretados y los negros ojos fijos en ella. Ni siquiera le da tiempo a decir hola.

-Llevas casi un año sin hablarme y ahora me interrogas –las verdes esmeraldas refulgen de ira, su tono es frío como el hielo –Ni siquiera sé porqué he venido.

-Yo no sé cuando te convertiste en una descerebrada idiota que babea por Potter. Tal vez es que realmente todos los Gryffindors sois escoria.

Ella quiere gritar. Mucho y muy alto. Pero no lo hace. Al contrario, su voz es monocorde y helada.

-A mí no me hace falta que nadie me confirme que Slytherin es un lugar infecto lleno de ratas con ansias de sangre sucia –él se encoge un poco, como si ella hubiese clavado una daga justo en el hueso -¿Creías que no lo sabía? Supongo que tú y tus amigos –mechones rojos como brasas candentes escapan de su coleta, el desprecio se filtra en su voz –os lo pasáis en grande planeando asesinatos. Creo que prefiero quedarme con mi escoria, gracias.

Se da la vuelta, con zancadas grandes y rápidas camina hacia la puerta, pero él la sujeta por el brazo, con fuerza.

-Espera. Por favor, espera.

-Me haces daño. Suéltame. ¡Suéltame!

-¡No te vayas! –la suelta, pero la aprisiona contra la pared, sus cuerpos muy cerca, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. –No te vayas, Lils, por favor. No me dejes.

-No puedo dejarte, Severus –durante un segundo la esperanza brilla en sus ojos, durante un segundo todo parece posible –No puedo, porque tú ya te fuiste hace mucho tiempo. No puedo dejar aquello que no tengo.

-¡Pero sí me tienes! Me tienes, siempre me has tenido –el tono de su voz es febril –desde que nos conocimos, desde el primer día que te vi, te quiero… Siempre… mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo…

-Tal vez por eso –ella lo mira, todavía fría, el semblante serio –ahora parece que ya no tienes.

-¡No digas eso! –él ruge, como un animal herido, acosado -¡No lo digas!

Ella ya no lo mira, sus ojos brillan con lágrimas no derramadas. Él admira, como tantas otras veces en su vida, la tensa y perfecta línea de su mandíbula.

-Fuiste mi amigo una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, Sev. Te quise probablemente más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie. Pero ahora ya no. Ya no puedo reconocer a aquel niño tímido y soñador, ya no lo encuentro. Ya no eres él.

-Lily –él cae de rodillas, y destacado sobre la piedra gris no es más que una mancha indefinida –Lily, por favor, por favor, quédate conmigo.

-¿Y me llevarías a tus reuniones, Sev? –hay odio en sus ojos verdes, tan hermosos que jamás ninguna joya del mundo podría compararse a ellos –¿Me llevarías con tus amigos los asesinos de muggles? No, claro que no. Por eso me has citado hoy aquí, lejos de la vista de todos, en una clase vacía, para que no te vean conmigo. ¿Y tú me quieres tanto?

Él se cubre el rostro con las manos, se convulsiona en sollozos.

-No, no, nononononono…

Ella se da la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, ya tiene la mano en el pomo.

-¿Y él es mejor que yo? –hay rabia en su voz, rencor, odio –Maravilloso Potter que disfruta humillando a los demás seguido de sus amiguitos, niñato engreído que se cree mejor que todos y que lleva años torturándome ¿Es mejor?

-No, -ella no se da la vuelta –no lo era.

-Y entonces ¿¿porqué?? –golpea el suelo con el puño, la cortina negra del pelo le oscurece el rostro.

-Porque, al contrario que tú, ahora sí lo es.

Gira el pomo, abre la puerta, sale, cierra despacio.

Él jamás volverá a verla.

* * *

_Creo que esta va a ser la única viñeta en la que voy a dejar mi opinión personal, si no te interesa o no estás de acuerdo conmigo, simplemente sáltatela y disfruta del capítulo. Severus Snape no es un gran hombre. No es el héroe de estos libros, y por mucho que JK lo diga, no es uno de los hombres más valientes ni merece que Albus lleve su nombre._ _Él podía haber sido mejor hombre, podía haber sido más de lo que fue. Sólo ayudó a Dumbledore porque era Lily, y habiéndole rogado previamente a Voldemort que le dejara a la mujer. No le importaba James y no le importaba Harry. Aunque podría yo llegar a entender que dejara morir a James Potter por el simple hecho de su rencor, que no le importara una criatura de apenas un año me parece monstruoso. Eso no era amor, era dependencia._

_Y es precisamente por eso por lo que me indigna tanto Lily/Severus ultimamente. Ella lo quiso alguna vez, pero dejó de hacerlo porque descubrió quien era realmente. Ella odió a James una vez, pero dejó de hacerlo porque descubrió quién era realmente. Y, no lo olvidéis, se quedó con James. Y eso no lo digo yo, es cannon._

_Y ya dejo el mítin, que me enciendo y no paro. Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradecería tu opinión, aunque sólo sea para decirme que no estás de acuerdo conmigo. Asi que dale al go, venga. _


	13. Traidor

-No quiero morir –gimió.

-Lo sé.

La voz era suave como la seda, dulce.

-No quiero morir –repitió, y su propia voz era tan sólo un quejido lastimoso.

-Lo sé, Peter.

Silencio. Silencio frío, denso, pesado. Mortal. Su cerebro estaba colapsado. Demasiada información, demasiado dolor, demasiado sufrimiento.

-¿Voy a morir?

Le temblaban las manos. Deseaba que Sirius abriera la puerta de aquel infecto sótano de una patada y lo rescatara, con su largo cabello negro y sus botas de cuero, como había hecho tantas otras veces, en Hogwarts.

Sólo que ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Y no eran los niñatos de Slytherin los que lo amenazaban.

Lord Voldemort se levantó de su silla sin más sonido que el susurro de su túnica. Sus ojos rojos eran apenas dos rendijas, pero fulguraban en la oscuridad como dos braseros. Se acercó a él, con la varita en la mano, y lo contempló durante largo rato.

Sus ojos lo quemaban por dentro y Peter supo que estaba viendo dentro de él. En su _corazón_.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

Suave, de nuevo. Como el sonido de una cobra deslizándose por el suelo, preparando sus colmillos para el mordisco.

Peter esperó diez segundos a que Sirius apareciese en el resquicio de la puerta.

No apareció.

Quiso llorar. "Pérdoname James, perdóname Lily. Perdonadme todos, por favor". Alzó la cabeza y miró al Lord Oscuro. Tendió su brazo izquierdo hacia él.

-Sí.

Cuando el dolor de la Marca tenebrosa desapareció de su brazo, Peter se dio cuenta de que había otro dolor sordo en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, un dolor que no lograba identificar. Ese dolor lo perseguiría siempre, escondido muy dentro de su pecho, acompañado de una vocecita. Una vocecita aguda y chirriante, parecida a la de su madre, que al despertar siempre gritaba lo mismo:

_**Traidor.**_

* * *

_MIllones de gracias por vuestros rewiews. Me ha encantado conocer todas vuestras opiniones, tanto si coincidían con la mía como si no, porque todos tenemos derecho a opinar lo que queramos y a expresarlo. En serio, millones de gracias._

_Por cierto, algunos de vosotros me habéis preguntado si tengo msn. Lamento decir que no tengo tiempo para el msn, pero que podéis pasaros por mi livejournal y decir lo que queráis que prometo contestaros. Y felix felicis para todos!_


	14. Miedo

**Miedo**

Antes de separarse, antes de que ambos salgan corriendo cada uno hacia un lugar, antes de mirarse por última vez, tal vez para siempre, él la atrae hacia sí y la abraza.

Fuerte, muy fuerte, la aprieta contra sí mismo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Lo siente cerca, incluso más que horas antes, cuando al fin ha unido sus labios a esos otros rojizos y dulces. Ahora parece que haya pasado una eternidad.

Siente cómo le flaquean las rodillas y se horroriza al darse cuenta de que ahora tiene miedo. Un miedo visceral y casi viscoso que le aprieta las entrañas y la hace sentir inútil y perdida en una inmensidad oscura y terrible. Jamás pudo imaginar que existiera tanto Mal, tanto dolor.

Ha visto los rostros ensangrentados cuando buscaba a Ron, antes. Los ojos abiertos, sin expresión, la _nada_. A casi todos los conocía. Tiene ganas de sollozar hasta que se le acaben las lágrimas, hasta que le duelan los ojos, refugiada entre sus brazos, sintiéndose pequeña y protegida, como cuando era pequeña y su padre la acunaba.

_Sus padres_.

No había pensado en ellos hasta ahora, y se le ocurre que tal vez hoy ella muera y ellos jamás lleguen a saber que tuvieron una hija que luchó por lo que creía justo, y jamás podrán sentirse orgullosos de ella. Y si ella muere hoy, y Harry no sabe si sobrevivirá y Ron ha perdido a su hermano ¿quién la recordará, quién escribirá su nombre con cariño, quien se acordará de la sabelotodo de la biblioteca?

Hay un pozo negro y hondo en su pecho y ella sabe que eso es miedo.

Se siente cobarde y se aprieta un poco más contra él, que es valiente, que lucha, que ha visto morir a Fred, que huele a pan caliente. Se da cuenta de que es un héroe pero no encuentra su propia voz para poder decírselo.

Tiene ganas de abrazar a Harry también. Desea acunarlo contra su pecho y dejarlo dormir. Contemplar su rostro pálido y cansado y susurrarle al oído que todo está bien, que ya pasó, que lo quiere. No sabe si va a volver a verlo y eso todavía le hace sentir más miedo.

Él le sujeta la cabeza con las manos, entonces, y la fuerza a mirarlo. Sus manos son grandes y ásperas, y tiene dedos largos, como de pianista. Él no lo sabe, pero esa es una de las cosas que a ella más le gustan y puede que ya nunca pueda decírselo. Eso y sus ojos azules, ahora oscuros como el fondo del mar, que la contemplan con una dulzura que le traspasa el alma.

-No te mueras.

No es un ruego o una súplica, es una orden. Y ella sabe lo que él quiere decir eso: "No te mueras tú también, no te vayas, no me dejes solo, no podría vivir si te mueres". Quiere decir eso pero dice no te mueras porque es Ron y Ron no dice cosas dulces.

-Tú tampoco.

La aprieta de nuevo contra sí mismo y esta vez acaricia el pelo indómito y salvaje con un movimiento rápido.

-Cuando esto acabe, juro por todas las estrellas del firmamento que voy a besarte cada día de mi vida.

Después la besa, rápido, fuerte, y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Un segundo después se aparta, se va, corre pasillo abajo y se vuelve una última vez para mirarla.

Hermione aferra su varita y respira hondo. En ese instante se da cuenta de que el miedo se ha ido.


	15. Salvar el mundo

**Salvar el mundo**

Hermione está tumbada sobre la verde hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts. La alborotada mata de pelo castaño deja pinceladas de marrón sobre el pasto y se confunde con la tierra mojada. A su alrededor todo es polvo, piedras y destrucción, pero ahora ya no importa. Todo lo que importa es que ella está ahí tumbada, contemplando cómo el sol se esconde, regalándose la vista con sus rayos naranjas.

Él se deja caer, pesadamente, a su lado. El cabello negro se entremezcla con el otro, más claro, cuando ambas cabezas se tocan. Nota cómo la mano de ella tantea el suelo, buscando la suya, y entrelazan los dedos con fuerza. Están vivos.

Voldemort ha muerto.

Sólo al cabo de un rato se da cuenta de que Hermione solloza con suavidad.

-Creí que estabas muerto.

Harry aprieta su mano un poco más.

-Estuve muerto. Durante un instante, al menos. Vi a Sirius, a Remus, a Dumbledore – pausa - A mis padres. Estaban orgullosos de mí. Puede que todo fuera una alucinación pero… después de todos estos años he aprendido a creer en la magia.

Parece que las palabras están pegadas en su lengua y le cuesta muchísimo dejarlas salir. Ella lo escucha en silencio.

-Lo siento. No quería haceros daño, pero era la única forma de que…

-Shhh.

Su mano menuda es áspera después de todo lo que han pasado y sin embargo su calor le hace cosquillas y de pronto se siente feliz de seguir vivo para poder notar la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

Pasa mucho tiempo (tal vez horas, tal vez sólo segundos, qué más da), hasta que oye su voz reverberar dentro de su pecho. Nota cómo el aire sube desde los pulmones y todo ese cuerpo menudo y fuerte se transforma en música.

-Creí que estabas muerto… y fue como si jamás fuera a volver a ver la luz del sol –ella hace un esfuerzo por seguir hablando, pero la música de su voz se quiebra como si fuera de cristal –Siempre supe que podías morir, Harry. Pero jamás me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero hasta que realmente pensé que no estabas. No eres el salvador del mundo para mí, no eres _el-niño-que-vivió_, no eres la esperanza de la victoria personificada –apenas es un susurro pero sus palabras se le clavan en el alma –Eres Harry. Mi Amigo Harry.

Él no quiere llorar, así que se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior.

-Mi hermano.

Harry no necesita mirar para saber a quién corresponden los pasos que se aproximan a ellos. No necesita alzar la cabeza para ver cómo Ron se tumba en la hierba, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, pero sin decir nada. El rojo se une al negro y marrón y ofrece un curioso contraste. Hermione aferra una de sus manos y la acaricia con el pulgar. Él apoya su otra mano en el brazo de Harry y los tres vuelven a establecer _ese_ vínculo, esa unión que nada puede romper.

El sol bosteza por entre las brumas del anochecer y los tres contemplan el espectáculo de rojos, violetas, azules y naranjas, de pronto más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

-Hoy has salvado el mundo.

Él no la ve pero sabe que Hermione sonríe. Muy poco, muy suave, apenas perceptible, pero lo hace. Se incorpora un poco y los mira a ambos a los ojos.

-No.

El azul y el marrón conectan con el verde y ellos _saben. _Entienden sin necesidad de palabras, pero Harry se fuerza a decirlo en voz alta, porque se lo debe, porque él lo necesita y ellos también.

-Hoy _hemos_ salvado el mundo.

Después apoya la cabeza en la suave hierba sintiendo el calor de los dos cuerpos que reposan a su lado. Cierra los ojos y deja que su mente divague por el infinito espacio de la nada, la hermosa y dulce nada.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry James Potter se siente a salvo.

_A Harry, Ron y Hermione._

_Por salvar el mundo._


	16. Trío de rojo y azul

**Trío (de rojo y azul)**

-¡¡Ese degenerado tiene la maldita espada de Gryffindor en su despacho!!

Neville frunció el ceño. Aquello le gustaba tan poco como a Ginny, pero no iban a conseguir nada gritando.

-Vamos, Gin, cálmate, por favor…

-¿Que me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme?! Por el amor de Merlín, _nuestro querido director Slytherin_ se ha apropiado de nuestra espada y la tiene expuesta en una urna como si fuera una especie de reliquia familiar ¡No tiene derecho a poner ni uno de sus dedos grasientos sobre ella! –Ginny pateó una silla con violencia. Neville envió una significativa mirada a la chica menuda y rubia que observaba a su amiga sin decir nada.

Lunática Lovegood seguía siendo un apodo apropiado para esa chica, pensó Neville reprimiendo una sonrisa, a pesar de las bolsas que había bajo sus azules ojos soñadores y de los múltiples arañazos y cortes que le poblaban las manos y brazos. Luna había demostrado ser una gran sanadora y todos los miembros clandestinos del Ejército de Dumbledore le tenían gran respeto por ello, pero más de uno fracasaba en su intento de controlar la risa cuando la chica divagaba sobre blibbers maravillosos o la peste del perdedor, algo que por otra parte era muy de agradecer en esos tiempos sombríos.

-Lo cierto es que, históricamente, tienes razón. No tiene derecho a usar esa espada porque sólo puede ser utilizada por un Gryffindor de corazón –sentenció Luna mirando fijamente a Ginny.

-Pues entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, Snape es Slytherin de corazón, de alma, de día y de noche –resopló Neville, sarcástico.

De pronto, Ginny dejó caer los brazos, rendida, y olvidó la respuesta iracunda que flotaba en sus labios. Miró fijamente a Neville y se fijó en su mejilla amoratada, y pensó en lo valiente que era el chico (_no, el hombre_) que tenía delante. Defensor de los débiles, valiente y decidido, sin dudar ni un solo momento para cumplir su deber, Neville se había convertido en un líder querido y respetado, la cabeza visible de una rebelión que flotaba en el ambiente denso y compacto del castillo ese año.

_Gryffindor, donde moran los valientes de corazón._

La voz con la que habló la joven pelirroja le traspasó el corazón.

-Esa espada… esa espada fue con la que Harry me salvó la vida. La sacó del sombrero, dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí si era necesario. No puedo soportar la idea de que la tenga _él_. No puedo –agachó la cabeza y sus lágrimas quedaron ocultas por el espeso manto rojo de su cabello.

Luna se puso en pie y Neville no pudo evitar fijarse en lo grácil que, a pesar de todo lo que les ocurría diariamente, seguía pareciendo. Era cómo si fuese etérea, un hada dulce hecha de luz y suave algodón. Cuando rodeó con sus brazos a Ginny, se produjo un contraste tan vívido entre ambas, que allí sentado en la Sala de los Menesteres y rodeado de velas casi consumidas, Neville tuvo la impresión de estar contemplando un antiguo cuadro, lleno de belleza y color.

Ginny, por lo general todo fuerza y valor, furia made in Weasley, trató de enjugarse las lágrimas que caían por su afilada y pecosa nariz. El parecido entre ella y Ron se acentuó más que nunca como un doloroso recuerdo.

-Iremos a por ella.

Los dos gryffindors alzaron la cabeza, sorprendidos. Ginny, se olvidó incluso de llorar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-Iremos a por la espada –repitió tranquilamente Luna, como si estuviese hablando de zurcir un calcetín roto –Se la quitaremos a Snape y la devolveremos a Gryffindor.

-¡Pero Luna… eso es imposible! –exclamó Neville poniéndose en pie. -¡Es totalmente… totalmente…!

-Descabellado –murmuró Ginny con los ojos fijos en ella, observándola con una curiosa expresión. Poco a poco, sonrió. Luna la imitó. El chico las observó con estupor.

-Estáis locas si pensáis que os voy a dejar hacerlo –las amenazó Neville –Completamente mal de la cabeza. Absolutamente insanas –cuando ellas no dejaron de sonreír, el joven empezó a preguntarse si _realmente_ se habrían vuelto locas. -¿Pero es que no os dais cuenta de que es…?

-Temerario. Imprudente. Imposible –enumeró Luna.

-Y si lo conseguimos, será un símbolo. Les habremos desafiado. Les habremos _ganado_, aunque sólo sea un poco –por primera vez en meses, Neville vio en los ojos de la menor de los Weasley aquel brillo que sólo parecía existir cuando Harry estaba cerca. –Y la espada es nuestra, Neville, nuestra por _derecho propio_.

El joven se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, sólo tenía que mirarlas sonreír, sólo tenía que ver cómo la esperanza en ellas renacía. Incluso Luna parecía entusiasmada con la idea.

-Ni siquiera se me ocurre una idea de cómo vamos a hacerlo.

-Lo haremos –aseguró Ginny con rotundidad –Les observaremos, descubriremos la contraseña, buscaremos el momento en que se alejen lo suficiente del despacho de Dumbledore –ninguno de ellos decía "Despacho de Snape". Era como una contraseña –Y Luna es Ravenclaw. Es más inteligente que toda esa panda de minimortífagos de Slytherin cien veces.

Luna sonrió.

-Eso es cierto.

-Vamos, Nev. Podemos hacerlo. Juntos. Sacaremos la espada de la roca, como Arturo, y seremos reyes.

-Sí. Sólo que nos falta Merlín –murmuró el joven. Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada. Después Neville se puso en pie, y con un brusco movimiento atrajo a las dos chicas hacia sí y las abrazó con fuerza, como un oso. Se sintió bien cuando las oyó reír. -¿Cómo acabáis siempre convenciéndome?

-Porque somos listas y atractivas –respondió Luna con sencillez. Neville sonrió.

-Porque estamos juntos en esto –murmuró Ginny apretando su mano. -Además, alguien tiene que cabrear a Snape mientras Harry ande por ahí salvando el mundo.

Mientras el sonido de sus risas se expandía por la sala y rebotaba contra las paredes como un eco, Neville pensó por primera vez que iban a ganar esta guerra.

···

_Cuanto tiempo sin leernos ¿eh? Quiero disculparme, pero a veces la musa se va y creí que había terminado este fic. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no; de que me falta El Capítulo Final. Lo malo es que no sé cual es. Voy a seguir buscando, a ver si lo encuentro ;)_

_Mención especial a Doriathen que siempre se toma la molestia de recordarme que adora este fic. Gracias._


	17. Remember Cedric Diggory

**Remember Cedric Diggory**

Maldice a Hermione entre dientes cuando trata de salir de la cafetería a toda prisa con el vaso hirviendo entre los dedos. Si no fuera porque su mejor amiga es prácticamente adicta al café, él nunca lo habría probado y ahora no necesitaría una dosis cada 10 horas, por lo que estaría ya en el entrenamiento de Aurores y no a punto de llegar tarde.

El capuccino doble con extra de leche cremosa es una buena forma de calentarse los dedos ateridos, se dice resignado ya, y también el estómago. Se apretuja entre los pliegues de su parca marrón con capucha y su mente vuela hacia Ginny: ahora debe estar mojada y muerta de frío en el entrenamiento de las Holyheads. Y pateándole el culo a todas sus compañeras, claro.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan henchido de felicidad y orgullo como la primera vez que la vio jugar en la Liga Profesional y aún hoy puede verla con el cabello agitándose furioso entre su coleta, el ceño fruncido y la túnica verde oscuro. Y sonríe.

Debería aparecerse, se dice cuando comprueba horrorizado en el reloj de su muñeca que le quedan menos de quince minutos para llegar a la Escuela de Aurores, pero es prácticamente imposible desaparecerse en medio de Oxford street. Hay tanta gente yendo y viniendo que una mujer está a punto de tirarle el capuccino, y Harry maldice entre dientes hasta que divisa al fondo de una callecita un parque solitario.

Prácticamente atraviesa la calzada corriendo y puede escuchar los bocinazos enfurecidos de los conductores que deja atrás, el vaso de café todavía ardiendo entre sus dedos y sin derramar una sola gota mientras se escabulle por la calle paralela. El parque es pequeño y está vacío… o eso parecía hasta que Harry se da cuenta de que el banco más pequeño está ocupado por una mujer de pelo negro.

-Voy a llegar tarde, maldita sea –masculla, más para sí mismo que para que lo escuche ella, y en ese momento la mujer alza la cabeza y lo mira directamente, haciendo que a Harry prácticamente se le pare el corazón.

El cabello lacio y negro que le ocultaba la cara está más largo de cómo lo recordaba; los ojos rasgados y antaño seductores están hinchados y apagados, la diminuta boca parece ahora incapaz de sonreír.

Cho Chang parece uno más de los fantasmas de la vida de Harry Potter.

Ella lo está mirando y durante unos instantes desaparece la expresión de infinita tristeza de su rostro para dar paso a otra de sorpresa.

-¿Harry? –puede notar la incredulidad en su voz, pero la mirada que le dirige, triste y desamparada, le parte el corazón. Se queda allí inmóvil, mirándola, sin saber qué hacer.

-Hace… hace mucho tiempo. Que no nos vemos –se siente inseguro, y farfulla las palabras con un notable esfuerzo por su parte, pero el sentimiento de compasión que lo embarga es sincero. Así que se sienta a su lado, en el banco, y cambia el vaso de café de una mano a otra.

Durante un eterno minuto, ninguno de los dos dice nada.

-Te veo muy bien –murmura ella al fin, y trata de sonreír aunque sus labios contradigan a sus ojos.

-No me puedo quejar: tengo una casa bastante grande, un montón de galeones en el banco y mi archienemigo está muerto –esta vez la mueca de Cho se parece un poco más a una sonrisa cuando lo mira.

-Y tienes a Ginny Weasley.

Hay algo en cómo lo dice, con esa extrema soledad, con esa derrota en la voz de quien no tiene nada, que a Harry le recuerda a sí mismo: el chico flacucho a quien nadie del colegio le dirigía la palabra por miedo a Dudley.

La abrazaría si no siguiera dándole tanto miedo abrazar a una chica que no sea Ginny, así que le tiende el café.

-Capuccino. Está bueno, ya verás. Te calentará el estómago –Cho lo mira de forma extraña, pero coge el vaso de cartón y da un sorbito, paladeándolo.

-Sabe bien –dice muy bajito, sin levantar la vista de sus zapatos.

-Sigues echando de menos a Cedric ¿verdad? –nunca se le ha dado bien decir las cosas de forma suave y delicada, y si Hermione estuviese aquí en este mismo instante pondría los ojos en blanco, está seguro.

-Creo –ella sigue mirando las puntas de sus zapatos negros con tacón, sigue hablando muy despacio –creo que nunca podré olvidarme de él. Creo que la vida ya no vale la pena. Creo que ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar.

La cortina negra de su pelo le oculta el rostro, pero Harry sabe que está llorando. Lo sabe porque la ha oído llorar muchas veces y porque nunca hasta este momento se había dado cuenta de su profundo dolor.

-Hay muchas cosas por las que luchar, Cho –se sorprende a sí mismo hablando con la misma delicadeza que ella. –Por un atardecer en la playa, las estrellas vistas desde la montaña, la sonrisa de un niño o un capuccino caliente entre los dedos. Hay que luchar cada día, contra el aburrimiento y la rutina, contra el tiempo, contra el dolor. Sobre todo contra el dolor.

-No puedo.

-Sí puedes –no puede evitar que una nota de enfado se filtre en su voz –claro que puedes. Todos lo hemos hecho: la madre que pierde al hijo, el hermano que pierde a su mitad, el amigo que pierde a su compañero de la infancia. Es difícil, no voy a mentirte, pero hay que intentarlo. No puedes darte por vencida sin más.

Harry tiene la vista clavada en las inmensas nubes grises que se extienden por el límpido cielo de Londres, tan familiares. Le arden las mejillas y, al cabo de unos segundos de interminable silencio, oye como Cho toma otro sorbo de café.

-Sólo le besé una vez –su voz es infinitamente suave, perdida en la lejanía de sus recuerdos –justo antes de que se fuera al laberinto. Y cada vez que me despierto, todos los días, justo cuando abro los ojos, puedo sentirlo, todavía cálido en mis labios. –Se calla para volver a repetir, en un murmullo –Todos los días.

Sin saber cómo, Harry hace algo totalmente inesperado para sí mismo: busca la mano de ella, inerte sobre su regazo, y la aprieta. Y sólo entonces la mira directamente a los ojos.

-Sigue luchando, Cho. Por ese beso, por esos recuerdos, por su memoria. Recuerda a Cedric Diggory, Cho, recuerda sus labios sobre los tuyos. Recuérdalo todos los días y tendrás el motivo para seguir luchando.

Ella sonríe ahora, con los ojos y con la boca, y le mira fijamente.

-Cuánto has crecido, Harry. - Hay otro silencia hasta que ella dice: -Gracias.

-No hay de qué. –De pronto, una luz parpadea en su cerebro y contiene un rótulo brillante que dice: ENTRENAMIENTO DE AURORES que hace que Harry se ponga en pie de un brinco -¡Maldita sea, voy a llegar tarde, me van a matar, tengo que irme!

-¡Harry, tu café! –exclama ella cuando él ya está concentrándose en la primera de las D.

-¡Quédatelo, pero me debes uno! –dice él mientras la segunda D se materializa en su cabeza y ya siente el cosquilleo en los dedos.

Antes de que la tercera D surja efecto abre los ojos y puede ver la borrosa imagen de Cho sonriendo mientras se desaparece. Y piensa en Hermione, casi diez años atrás, diciendo "_Sólo tenías que ser cariñoso con ella, Harry ¿lo fuiste?_".

_Esta vez sí_, se dice mientras corre como un gamo hasta la puerta de la Academia de Aurores. _He crecido_.


	18. Padre e hijo

**Padre e hijo**

Scorpius tiene quince años cuando entra en el despacho de su padre un soleado día de Junio, todavía con el uniforme del colegio puesto. La puerta se abre con la misma violencia con la que se cierra y de pronto Draco Malfoy se encuentra mirando un espejo de sí mismo cuando tenía su edad.

-¿Eras un mortífago?

Hay rabia contenida en su voz, hay decepción e ira, todo a la vez. Su padre admira esa capacidad suya para decir las cosas sin rodeos y mirar de frente, ese extraño sentido de la responsabilidad que ha sacado de no sabe dónde y que le ha llevado a ostentar con orgullo una corbata azul, la primera en cinco generaciones de los Malfoy.

Está quieto, recto, disciplinado, pero sus iris relampaguean opacados por la cólera, y Draco deja con suavidad la pluma sobre la mesa para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Hola, hijo.

Su padre lo habría humillado y castigado por el simple hecho de levantar la voz, pero él decidió hace ya mucho tiempo que no haría algo así jamás. Así que cruza las manos sobre la oscura madera de ébano de su escritorio y observa la luz del sol que cae sobre el inmenso jardín de su casa, mientras piensa.

-Padre –dice Scorpius, y en su voz hay algo parecido a una advertencia.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa pregunta? –el tono de su voz es suave y no quiere sonar culpable pero es imposible que él suene inocente. Nota cómo el cuerpo de su hijo se tensa y clava los ojos en el suelo.

-Lo he oído.

-¿Dónde?

-En el colegio.

-¿Te lo ha dicho alguien?

-No. –Su negación suena rotunda, aunque de pronto vacila –No exactamente.

-Ya veo.

Hay un silencio espeso como la niebla y prolongado. Draco observa la elegante figura de su madre, blanca, casi pura, deslizarse por los rosales de su jardín con la ayuda de un bastón. Sonríe a medias. Un bastón de su padre. De pronto, Scorpius parece rendirse.

-Estaba en el baño el otro día cuando… cuando dos chicos entraron hablando y riendo. Habían tenido clase de Historia de la Magia y hablaban sobre los mortífagos. Y uno de ellos dijo que su padre siempre había pensado que tú eras un asqueroso y maldito traidor. Y después añadió _mortífago_.

De pronto ya no hay ira sino súplica en sus ojos. Parece desear con cada fibra de su ser que su padre proteste encolerizado, que niegue rotundamente, que lo castigue por decir semejante barbaridad.

Mientras contempla el rostro de su hijo, Draco también lo desea con toda su alma. La que le queda.

-Padre, no me tomes por estúpido. Siempre supe que habías combatido con Voldemort, que nuestra familia traicionó a Hogwarts –la voz le tiembla y a Draco le hiere más que cualquier otra cosa la forma en la que su hijo lo llama traidor. –Sé lo que había en la muñeca derecha del Abuelo. Pero tú…

El hombre sabe lo que su hijo quiere decir: "pero tú no lo tienes ¿verdad, Padre? No tienes esa horrible marca que pregona al mundo la traición de esta familia. _Tú no_." Piensa en todas las inmaculadas camisas de manga larga que lleva incluso en verano y en cómo la mayoría de gente lo toma por un millonario snob por eso.

Draco Lucius Malfoy desabotona con paciencia infinita la manga derecha de su camisa y la dobla hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto un trozo de su piel casi albina. Su hijo reprime un respingo.

-Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando mi padre cometió el error terrible de decepcionar al Señor Oscuro. Así que él me hizo esto, prometiéndome gloria y honores más altos que a ningún otro. Y, al contrario que tú, hijo mío –Draco intenta sonreír con los labios tirantes –, yo sí era un estúpido y me lo creí. Y pagaré por este error el resto de días de mi vida.

Scorpius lo mira con los mismos ojos de su madre. Draco recuerda la primera vez que su esposa vio la calavera verde tatuada sobre su muñeca y la enorme cicatriz que la cruzaba. Él llevaba un trozo de vidrio en la mano y el contraste entre su piel y la sangre lo mareó.

Recuerda las lágrimas de Astoria y su propio pensamiento: "Ahora tengo una cicatriz igual que Potter".

El estupor parece haberse instalado en los ojos azules de su hijo, que nada tienen que ver con los suyos grises e inexpresivos, herencia paterna. El desconcierto y la ira dan paso al dolor en los relampagueos de la mirada azul del chico.

-Entonces todos ellos tienen razón, todo es verdad –dice de pronto Scorpius, y a su padre se le revuelve el estómago por la forma en que lo dice, como si lo vomitara desde el fondo de su alma –Eres un maldito mortífago.

Draco Malfoy reprime un escalofrío bajo la mirada helada de su hijo. Hay un tiempo enorme, tal vez sólo segundos, pero segundos eternos como la muerte, en el que ambos se miran y callan.

El chico se da la vuelta y posa su mano blanquísima sobre el pomo bañado en oro.

-Hijo –el dueño de la casa apoya la mano sobre la madera del escritorio. El chico no se vuelve, pero está escuchando, su padre lo sabe. –Yo cometí mis errores y esta será siempre mi carga. No es culpa tuya.

La puerta se abre, ahora sí, pero Scorpius no se vuelve. Antes de salir habla con voz alta y clara, que se incrusta con violencia en la memoria de su padre cuando el chico cierra la puerta tras de sí igual que entró: con un portazo.

-No es suficiente para mí, padre.

···

_Sí, soy yo, ¡¡¡estoy vivaaaaa!!! Sé que me odiáis y que queréis tirarme tomates por la larga ausencia. Lo entiendo. Pero para disculparme traigo esta viñeta así que ¿comentarios, por favor?_

_(Espero que estéis todos bien por ahí ;D)_


	19. Genética

**Genética**

McGonagall lo mira con los labios tan apretados que se vuelven blanquecinos.

-Señor Potter, cómo no –masculla la mujer. Tiene un aspecto tan severo a pesar de las múltiples arrugas que James nunca puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo que sea que haya hecho cuando lo mira. Es exactamente la misma sensación que con la tía Hermione.

A su lado, Rachel Wood suspira muy despacio. James sabe lo que está pensando: que su hermano Marc, el prefecto Marc, la va a matar.

-¿Es que acaso encuentran ustedes algún tipo de sádica diversión en todos los desastres que provocan? –la directora realiza un gesto amplio sobre el Gran Comedor, cubierto de puré de patata, pastel de riñones y zumo de calabaza, pero también de pus de bubotubérculo, abono de Ridgeback noruego, jugo de Mimbulus Mimbletonia y en general cualquier cosa que los estudiantes de Hogwarts hayan tenido a mano esa noche a la hora de la cena, en la que será recordada como "La batalla campal de comida de Hogwarts del siglo".

-¿Por qué tiene que sospechar siempre de nosotros? –ojos azules y angelical con sus rizos suaves, nadie diría que la espesa mata de pelo de Rachel esconde una mente privilegiada para el gamberrismo escolar en general. Pone su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado en un gesto que James tardó años en perfeccionar y a ella le sale natural –No hemos hecho nada malo esta vez.

Pero McGonagall es demasiado lista para tragárselo. Al fin y al cabo, lleva casi cuarenta años escuchando excusas made in Potter.

-Estoy completamente segura de que fueron ustedes dos los que empezaron esta especie de… guerra del puré –los apunta acusadoramente con el dedo índice y James maldice interiormente. _Ese bocazas de Marcus Smith, cuando lo pille lo voy a colgar de un pie en el techo de las mazmorras_.

-No hicimos todo esto –dice Rachel con su dulce voz y su expresión de inocencia –Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts participaron y sólo quiere usted castigarnos a nosotros.

-Ya les he quitado a todas las casas cincuenta puntos, señorita Wood. Pero sé que usted arrojó la primera cucharada de puré al grito de "Gryffindor apesta" y el señor Potter la secundó con un "Hufflepuff perdedores" que desató todo esto.

-Vamos, profesora –James encoge un poco los hombros y se pasa la mano por el pelo rojo oscuro, inconscientemente –tampoco es para tanto. Un poco de magia y ¡tachán! Arreglado. Y usted es una bruja de primera.

Le dedica su sonrisa más encantadora y por un instante la expresión de la mujer se suaviza y parece incluso cerca de la sonrisa. Pero deben ser imaginaciones suyas, porque McGonagall frunce el ceño de esa forma que James Sirius Potter ha visto ya tantas veces antes y que suele acabar con una semana de castigo.

-Nada de magia, señor Potter. Todo esto lo van a limpiar ustedes dos con el cubo y la fregona del señor Filch. Esta noche.

Rachel murmura un _maldita sea_ y James cierra los ojos como si le hubieran clavado una aguja en el hueso.

-Pero, profesora… -se queja débilmente aún a pesar de saber que no servirá para nada.

-No quiero oír ni una sola queja. Bastantes es que no les he quitado cincuenta puntos más a cada uno –la directora se ajusta el gorro picudo y los mira con severidad. Se da la vuelta y con un inaudible Accio las dos escobas, los cubos y las pastillas de jabón vuelan hacia los dos estudiantes de quinto curso.

-Al menos no ha llamado a nuestros padres –susurra Rachel en voz baja para que nadie más que James pueda oírlo mientras recoge con resignación su cubo. Pero parece que la profesora McGonagall pueda leerles el pensamiento, porque justo cuando está a punto de perderse entre las sombras de la Gran Escalera se vuelve para mirarlos con dureza.

-Mañana temprano quiero que se personen ustedes en mi despacho. Voy a escribir a sus padres acerca de lo sucedido esta noche y espero que ellos sepan aplicarles el mejor correctivo.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se cierra a tiempo para que la directora no escuche el "¡mierda!" que proclaman los dos chicos al unísono.

···

James se siente aliviado de que sea papá y no mamá quien salga del despacho de McGonagall a las diez y cinco de la mañana siguiente, después de una tortuosa hora en silencio imaginando junto a Rachel los terribles castigos que les podrían ser impuestos: limpiar las cocinas, limpiar la vitrina de trofeos, limpiar el baño de los prefectos, cortar la hierba del campo de quidditch, darle de comer al calamar gigante, ayudar al profesor Longbottom con el abono de Herbología o la peor de todas, la que hace que a James le suden las palmas de las manos y trague saliva constantemente y no haga otra cosa que murmurar _porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorno_ desde hace una hora y cinco minutos.

-Es la quinta vez este año, James –papá está enfadado y a James le duele el tono extrañamente severo de su voz –Te quedas sin quidditch lo que queda de curso –dice con los labios apretados y a James se le parte el alma porque _lo sabía_ y no quería creerlo y se siente vacío y triste como nunca antes.

Oliver Wood emite la misma sentencia contra su hija menor y Rachel se encoge como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

-Pero papá, no puedes –gime ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¡Soy la guardiana de Hufflepuff! ¡Estamos a punto de ganar la copa!

-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes –Wood es enorme e impone respeto con su uniforme de las Avispas de Wimbourne, pero aún así no puede ocultar el orgullo en su voz hacia su hija –El quidditch es siempre la prioridad, Rach. Tú solita te lo has buscado.

Rachel no puede evitar sollozar y se pierde escaleras abajo mientras su padre le palmotea consoladoramente la espalda. James afronta la dura mirada de su padre con toneladas de culpa golpeándole las mejillas, rojas al más puro estilo Weasley.

-Papá, yo… -Harry lo observa en silencio y hay algo flotando en sus ojos verdes que James respeta más que nada en este mundo –Sólo fue una broma. Un poco de diversión. Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacer daño a nadie, lo sabes. Sólo fue comida.

Su padre se sienta a su lado en el frío banco de piedra, al lado de la gárgola que guarda la puerta del despacho de la directora y que parece reírse de la desgracia de James. Se tocan los hombros (James es uno de los alumnos más altos de su edad y, por qué no decirlo, también uno de los más guapos) y se quedan en silencio un rato. A James le gusta el silencio de su padre, al contrario que otros estúpidos bocazas (como el padre de Marcus Smith, por ejemplo) su padre puede contar millones de cosas extraordinarias sólo con una mirada cargada de intensidad.

-Yo también me quedé sin quidditch una vez. Bueno, de hecho fueron dos veces. Y tu tío George también. Y además me perdí la final de sexto curso.

-¡La final! ¿Y fue tan horrorosamente horrible como parece? –James alza sus ojos oscuros hacia su padre con la vana esperanza de que lo niegue rotundamente, pero puede leer la respuesta en sus ojos antes de que lo diga con los labios.

-Sí. Todo el mundo lo disfrutó muchísimo, incluso podía oír a la gente vitoreando desde donde estaba y no sabía si ganábamos o perdíamos. Y Angelina Johnson casi me mata en quinto por estar castigado y no poder ir a los entrenamientos.

-Rose me va a convertir en un snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

Harry no puede contener la risa.

-Es increíble lo mucho que se parece a Ron en el físico y a Hermione en el mal genio. –Ambos ríen bajito, como si temieran que la profesora McGonagall apareciera por allí en cualquier instante y los fuera a castigar. Cuando pueden dejar de reírse como dos locos, su padre le pone la mano en el hombro –Vamos, James, ya has perdido demasiadas clases hoy.

El chico se pone en pie pesadamente y baja los peldaños de la escalera con la resignación del condenado a muerte que camina hacia el patíbulo.

-Papá –dice justo antes de que su padre se pierda tras las enormes puertas de madera del castillo –No se lo cuentes a mamá.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no podría soportar que su madre, la mejor jugadora de quidditch de la historia por detrás de Gwenog Jones, supiera que había perdido la oportunidad de jugar el partido que podría darle la copa a Gryffindor después de tres años de perderla a manos de Ravenclaw.

Se da la vuelta para entrar en el pasillo de Encantamientos justo a tiempo para no ver la suave sonrisa que curva los labios de Harry antes de salir del castillo.

···

Sabe que tiene que haber pergamino en alguna parte. No es tan difícil, por los calzones de Merlín, sólo un poco de pergamino para escribirle una carta, más bien corta, a Will Darret: Eh tío, qué tal el verano, cuántas chicas guapas estás viendo en la playa y esas cosas que se dicen los chicos de quince años.

Pero parece que Albus se haya comido el pergamino después de enviarle sus memorias al soseras de su mejor amigo (¡cómo puede su mejor amigo ser un Malfoy!) porque ni en su cuarto ni en el cajón de la mesa de la cocina, ni siquiera en la alacena al lado de los cereales puede encontrar un mísero trocito.

Suspira con frustración y se pasa la mano por el pelo en un gesto inconsciente. Su reflejo se ríe de él en el espejo de la entrada y él no puede evitar sonreír también. Entonces se le ocurre que tal vez en el escritorio de papá pueda encontrar pergamino sin necesidad de molestar a Teddy, que ronca como un perro viejo en la habitación contigua.

El despacho de papá no es un lugar prohibido, pero James evita entrar siempre que puede porque está lleno de cosas importantes del Ministerio, de los Aurores, de la Guerra y de los que ya no están. Hay un armario lleno de condecoraciones que Harry reparte entre sus hijos y sus sobrinos cada año en Navidad para que jueguen con ellas y una foto de sus padres y los tíos Ron y Hermione enorme y enmarcada en una pared. También la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase descansa, descolorida y vieja, sobre uno de los armarios, cediendo el puesto de honor detrás del escritorio a una vieja colcha con un león rojo sobre fondo dorado. Papá les contó una vez que fue la colcha de su cama en el colegio y James siempre quiso preguntarle porqué demonios McGonagall le dejó llevársela.

Hay pergamino nuevo sobre la mesa, sobresaliendo justo por debajo de otro pergamino viejo con montones de manchas rojizas y plegado de una forma peculiar. Cuando coge el trozo que necesita, un trocito de papel muggle cae al suelo con suavidad bajo los rayos del sol matutinos que entran por la ventana.

Los ojos de James lo observan caer despacio, con un suave vaivén que le hace seguirlo con la mirada y de pronto le hormiguean los dedos de la mano izquierda, como cuando está a punto de lanzar la quaffle y sabe que entrará en el aro o como cuando la chica rubia de Ravenclaw de tercero lo mira durante más de diez segundos.

James lee en voz alta la única frase escrita con caligrafía estirada y ancha en el papel y el mundo entero cambia ante sus ojos.

_"__Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_."


	20. El fantasma en el parking

_Esta viñeta responde a la petición de sara_f_black en el meme Calzones fuera de la comunidad de livejournal merlin_pants: "Me gustaría leer sobre Dudley Dursley, sí. ¿Qué pasó con él cuando acabó la guerra?". Lo que yo le escribí no es exactamente lo que ella pidió pero las musas ya se sabe, hacen lo que les da la gana ;)_

**El fantasma en el párking**

Se le para el corazón en el pecho con las bolsas de la compra todavía en el carrito y los tres niños vociferando alrededor.

-¡Papi! -grita Jennifer, toda volantes rosas y coletitas -¡Que se derriten los helados!

Pero Dudley Dursley no la oye, porque está viendo un fantasma justo al otro lado del párking.

El fantasma de ojos verdes y pelo negro sube y baja y hace pedorretas a un niño de dos años, mientras una mujer hermosa a su lado carga con otro niño, con los mismos ojos que su fantasma.

-Por los calzones de Merlín, Jimmy, cada día pesas más -se ríe el fantasma. Dudley no está seguro entonces de si es quien él cree que es, porque nunca lo había oído reírse antes. Durante un segundo se siente tan culpable por ese pensamiento que está a punto de meterse en el coche y marcharse.

No lo hace.

-¿Harry? -llama con la voz un poco temblorosa mientras a su alrededor Aaron, Jenny y Lyle han empezado a jugar a una versión bastante más bestia del pilla pilla de lo tradicional.

El fantasma se gira, así que debe ser él. _Su_ fantasma.

Los ojos de Harry están a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, con la sonrisa todavía congelada cuando se gira, con su hijo en brazos. Se queda allí, congelado unos segundos, mirándolo, como si el mismo Dudley fuera un fantasma igual que Harry lo es para él.

-Dudley -dice, y parece completamente desorientado, sin saber qué hacer, así que repite -Dudley.

La mujer a su lado frunce el ceño y lo observa. Es muy guapa, observa Dudley, menuda pero atlética, con una hermosa melena lisa. No se parece en nada a su Joan, pero aún así prefiere a Joan.

-Harry -consigue articular él, después de carraspear -Vaya, Harry cuánto... cuánto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía, eh...

-¿Si estaba muerto? -Harry deja al niño en el suelo y, sólo después de pensarlo un segundo, le tiende la mano. -Sí, Dudley, mucho tiempo.

Se observan en silencio, y de pronto Dudley siente la imperiosa necesidad de hablar para ahogar ese incómodo silencio.

-Estos son mis hijos ¿sabes? Tengo dos más, en casa, están con Joan, mi mujer. Nos casamos al acabar el instituto y ahora trabajo en una empresa que fabrica piezas para coches ¿sabes? Mi Joan es secretaria pero tuvo que dejar el trabajo cuando decidimos tener familia numerosa, yo no quería tener sólo un hijo; los hijos únicos somos un poco egoístas ¿sabes? Los hermanos ayudan a entender mejor la vida.

A estas alturas, Harry ya sonríe.

-Vaya Big D, eso si que es un equipo de rugby. Me alegro mucho por tí. Esta es mi mujer, por cierto -tiende la mano hacia la chica, que sujeta al bebé. -Ginny, este es mi primo Dudley. Y estos son James y Albus.

-Encantado -dice Dudley, pero no extiende la mano porque la mirada que ella le dirige es glacial a pesar de que murmure un "Igualmente". Después le dice a su marido que lo esperará en el coche con los niños y se da la vuelta.

Dudley y Harry se observan de nuevo en silencio, mientras a su alrededor los tres niños gritan a pleno pulmón alrededor del coche.

-¿Cómo están tus padres, Dudley? -murmura Harry, y Dudley nota que lleva un rato debatiéndose sobre si hacer o no esa pregunta. Su primo pasa el peso de una pierna a otra y se aclara la garganta.

-Papá murió antes de que naciera Lyle. Un ataque al corazón ¿sabes? Comía demasiadas grasas. Un día estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo la tele, y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba allí.

Harry abre la boca, como para darle el pésame, pero las palabras no salen de sus labios. Dudley lo comprende.

-Y Mamá... ¿sabes lo que es el alzheimer? -Harry asiente, muy despacio, y de pronto los ojos se le oscurecen. -A veces no sabe quien soy. Y cuando eso sucede, llora y la llama, a tu madre. Llora como una niña pequeña y le pide que vuelva, que no la deje sola. A veces dice cosas... cosas de esas tuyas, pero nadie se las cree, ni siquiera sus nietos.

Dudley aprieta los dientes.

-Nunca habla de ti.

Su primo asiente, y ladea un poco la cabeza. Parece como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Pero yo sí. A mis hijos ¿sabes? Les cuento esas cosas raras que hacías, lo del palo de madera y la gente vestida con túnicas. Les encantan mis cuentos, se pasan el día pidiéndome más.

Y Harry sonríe otra vez y a Dudley le parece mucho más feliz que aquel niño de debajo de las escaleras.

-Vaya Dudley, eso es genial -dice su primo después de aclararse la garganta. Vuelve a estirar la mano y esta vez se dan un apretón de verdad, con cariño -Me alegro mucho de haberte visto, Big D. De verdad que sí.

-Y yo a tí, Harry.

-Saluda a tu mujer de mi parte ¿quieres? Tal vez algún día podamos conocernos -Harry dice adiós a los niños y ellos le devuelven el saludo a coro mientras su primo se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia su coche.

-¿Quién era ese, papi? -pregunta Jenny, cuando los cuatro están ya sentados en el coche y la compra guardada en el maletero.

-Mi primo... Vivió en mi casa muchos años ¿sabes?, cuando sus padres murieron -contesta Dudley y lo siguiente lo dice tan bajito que ni siquiera él mismo se oye -Mi _casi_ hermano. 


	21. Weasley&Longbottom

_Esta viñeta corta responde a la petición de lemoncloud_x en el meme Calzones fuera de la comunidad de livejournal merlin_pants: "Neville-Ron, lo que quiero es algún momento entre los dos (no slash, amistad) durante la Batalla Final." Como siempre, las musas haciendo lo que quieren ;) _

**Weasley&Longbottom**

Harry está ahora hablando con todos los alumnos que habían en la sala de los menesteres, explicándoles algo de un objeto perdido que debe encontrar. Hermione, entre Ron y Dean Thomas, le observa fijamente.

Ron lo está mirando (a él) de arriba a abajo.

-Ostia, Neville -dice, y durante un rato no dice nada más, pero Neville sabe que aún no ha terminado la frase, por que son muchos años de conversaciones a trozos con Ronald Weasley -Estás hecho un cromo, tío.

A Neville le da la risa floja. Hace mucho que no le da la risa floja, pero cuando Ron está cerca uno sabe que tiene cierto grado de diversión asegurada.

-¿Tú te has visto en un espejo últimamente?

La sonrisa de Ron es como un virus: rompe en su boca y se le extiende por las mejillas, los ojos y el cuerpo entero y se pega a los que tiene al lado.

-Pues hoy nos hemos bañado -dice, con esa sonrisa suya todavía bailando en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Hoy? -Neville empieza a pensar en buscarse una silla porque le da flojera en las rodillas aguantarse la risa y controlar la respiración -¿Es una estrategia de Harry para acabar con Quien-Tú-Sabes así, que le de un mareo de la peste?

-Tío, si Harry quisiera apestar de verdad habría bajado a las mazmorras a por los Slytherin -si siguen así (dándose codazos, acumulando la risa en las mejillas, poniéndose rojos del esfuerzo) Neville va a perder todo el respeto que se había ganado este año entre sus compañeros.

-O a por el champú de Snape.

Se ríen tan escandalosamente que Hermione se gira y los censura con la mirada. Neville había olvidado esa mirada, los grandes ojos marrones llenos de "¿podéis dejar de comportaros como idiotas?" pero no había olvidado cómo, cuando Ron encoge un poco los hombros y le sonríe, la expresión de ella se dulcifica y se transforma en "vale, sois idiotas, no hay nada que hacer".

-Tío -Neville se inclina un poco y señala un trozo de algo grande y de apariencia pétrea prendido en la chaqueta de Ron -¿Qué es eso?

-Uh... -el chico lo sujeta entre los dedos y lo examina de cerca -Una escama de dragón, creo.

-¡¿Qué?

-No preguntes -resopla Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Qué flipe! -Neville le arrebata la escama a Ron de entre los dedos. Éste se asegura de que Hermione no esté mirando y susurra "Ha sido un pasote total, luego te lo cuento", y hay algo en sus ojos, un brillo exactamente igual al de sus hermanos, que hace que Neville se sienta seguro de que habrá un luego para que Ron pueda contarle cómo demonios tiene él una escama de dragón, como si no estuvieran a punto de meterse en la batalla final en la que podrían acabar muertos.

Porque cuando Ron sonríe y Hermione lo mira de reojo, Neville está seguro de que van a ganar esta guerra.

Justo antes de que todo se descontrole y Harry salga corriendo con Luna hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, y a Ron se le ocurra que tienen que bajar a la cámara de los secretos y Ginny aparezca por la chimenea; cuando los alumnos están yendo de acá para allá y es más que evidente que _esta vez sí_, van a luchar, Neville agarra a Ron por el hombro (son igual de altos ahora, algo que antes parecía imposible) y lo obliga a mirarlo.

-Oye -le dice con absoluta autoridad, y a Ron se le nota la sorpresa en los ojos -te lo voy a decir yo porque Harry, que es tu mejor amigo y _quién debería decírtelo_, está ocupado salvándonos el culo ¿vale? Díselo. A ella. -Neville desvía los ojos un segundo y Ron no tiene necesidad de hacerlo porque sabe perfectamente de quién habla. -Díselo antes de que nos maten o te mato yo mismo.

Lo suelta y Ron se queda allí parado, mirándolo con la boca abierta, un segundo.

-Ostia, Neville -dice, y esta vez Neville está seguro de que ahí termina la frase, así que se ríe (con ganas), se da la vuelta, y se va a buscar a McGonagall.


	22. Volver

_Diecisiete años, hormonas, colegueo y una tienda de campaña. Ains, cómo los achucharía._

_¡Cuidado! Hay unas poquitas palabrotas. Pero es que a esa edad, ya se sabe...  
_

**Volver (con el rabo entre las piernas)**

Ella alza los ojos y los clava en los suyos.

Ron ha visto muchas reacciones en aquellos iris chocolateados antes; en realidad, toda la gama de las emociones se refleja en los ojos de Hermione, tremendamente expresivos, y él siempre sabe exactamente cual es el grado de enfado sólo con mirarla.

Pero esta vez, no hay nada.

Fría indiferencia. Desdén. Desinterés absoluto.

Se aclara la garganta y repite la pregunta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ignorándolo, ella se pone en pie y se dirige a Harry antes de abrir los faldones de la tienda y salir hacia la claridad de la mañana.

-Voy a por leña. Tardaré un rato.

Cuando se va, Ron resopla y se deja caer sobre el banco de madera, enterrando el rostro entre las manos. Harry, contento por tenerle allí de nuevo, no quiere ahondar en su miseria recordándole que lo tiene _bien_ merecido.

-Me odia. No, no, aún peor que eso: le importo una mierda. Y tiene razón, tiene toda la razón, y no sé qué hacer. Joder. Coño. Ostia. -Acompaña cada taco de un cabezazo contra la madera.

Harry se ríe entre dientes mientras da pequeños sorbos a su café hirviendo.

-Sí, encima tú ríete, cabrón.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? -se defiende entre risas el otro -Sabías que la furia de Hermione caería sobre tí. Lo que me sorprende es que no te pegara un rodillazo en las pelotas en cuanto deshice el encantamiento protector, tío.

Ron compone una expresión de sufrimiento.

-No sé si lo hubiera preferido.

Harry alza las cejas tanto que le duele la frente. Su mejor amigo lo mira y sin querer se le contagia la risa escéptica.

-Vale, no lo hubiera preferido, tienes razón ¿contento? -cuando puede dejar de reírse, se levanta y se deja caer sobre el jergón con un suspiro dramático. -La he jodido ¿verdad? -pregunta con voz queda.

Harry hace un sonidito que significa: _"no te haces idea"_.

-¿Y qué hago? No sé qué hacer, en serio. Me arrastraría a sus pies y le besaría las manos y me comprtaría como el gusano que soy si eso fuera a significar algo. ¡Pero es Hermione de quien hablamos! ¡No sé qué quiere que haga, joder! ¡Ayúdame, Harry!

El chico lo mira, atónito.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuántos años me conoces, Ron? ¡No tengo ni idea de chicas, y lo sabes!

-¡Pero es Hermione! ¡Es tu amiga, la conoces!

Harry se calla un _"también es tu amiga"_ que le pica en la punta de la lengua.

-Mira, Ron... -empieza, pero no sabe por dónde seguir y se calla. Después de unos segundos dice: -Está muy cabreada.

Ron levanta la cabeza como un resorte y compone una cómica expresión incrédula.

-¡Oh! ¿_En serio_, tío? ¡Joder, _gracias_ por decírmelo,_ no_ me había dado cuenta!

Harry alza las manos en señal de rendición.

-Está bien, si no quieres oírme no hay porqué seguir...

-Vale, vale, lo siento, perdona -Ron suspira y fija la mirada en el techo. Harry se compadece _(un poco)_ y se aclara la garganta.

-Esto no es... -dice, y no sabe qué le parece más absurdo, si tener que explicarle esto a Ron o que sea él, Harry Potter _el insensible_, el que tenga que hacerlo -No es como lo de Lavender.

Su mejor amigo gira lentamente la cabeza y lo mira sin decir nada.

-Lavender y tú... Hermione se sentía humillada, creo. Y celosa, porque la hubieras elegido a ella. Por eso te ignoraba y te castigaba, para que sintieras lo mismo que ella. Pero ahora no es eso.

-Ahora me _odia_.

-No. Ella (y yo, para qué negarlo), nos sentíamos traicionados. Era muy doloroso, como si fuera un malestar físico. Ni siquiera hablábamos de tí. No podíamos soportarlo. Y para ella no es tan fácil perdonarte, porque está, lo... bueno, lo vuestro.

-_¿Lo nuestro?_ -se atraganta Ron.

-Sí, joder, ya sabes, lo vuestro, eso no te hace falta que te lo explique ¿no? -una sonrisa traviesa se pinta en el rostro de Harry, que hace tanto tiempo que no sonríe así que ya no lo recuerda. Ron se pone como un semáforo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Harry? -la voz de Hermione les llega de lejos, de fuera de la tienda. -¿Puedes echarme una mano?

Ron compone una expresión suplicante y Harry le cede el honor con una sonrisa. Da otro sorbo a su café, un poco menos caliente y trata de poner todos los sentidos en enterarse de algo de la conversación de fuera.

-Harry está desayunando -oye como explica inmediatamente al salir Ron. La respuesta de Hermione es un bufido de desdén. -Yo te ayudo.

Harry se imagina la expresión de su mejor amiga y muy en el fondo, se compadece de Ron. Pero sólo un poquito, porque sabe que se lo tiene merecido. También sabe que, de alguna forma, Hermione le perdonará tarde o temprano.

Aunque no está mal que lo castigue un poco más. Y sonríe. Es _maravilloso_ tener a Ron de vuelta.


End file.
